El Cambio De Corazón: A Change Of Heart
by Samara Potter
Summary: What Happens When Cody Malfoy, (Draco's Brother) Plays Matchmaker, Pulling tricks to get DH together. What Will Happen At The Ball? (6th Year, Book 5 Spoilers) 20 Chaps DMHG
1. Cody M

****

A/N- Hey everyone, Mara-Potter's back with another story, since "A Walk I Will Remember" is on my old laptop. I wanted to make a story on my new one! I hope it's as good as A.W.I.W.R or better! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: We all know J.K. Rowling writes the book… Right? Is there really a chance that I'm J.K. Rowling writing a fan fiction?

Chapter 1:

Hermione looked at her watch. 'Okay, 20 more minutes until the train leaves. Plenty of time to get there.' She thought. Hermione put her bags in her carriage and began to walk toward the barrier, Crookshanks following closely behind.

'Ah, Platforms 9 and 10.' Hermione thought. She looked around to see if anyone was watching her. Nobody was. Hermione leaned forward and went straight through the barrier. 

Hermione smiled, happy to see Platform 9¾ in front of her eyes.

Someone bumped into her suddenly.

"Oh. Sorry." Said the person being bumped by someone else from behind also. He looked up and stared at Hermione.

"You look familiar." Said the person Hermione bumped into.

Hermione looked at the person in disbelief.

"HARRY!" She yelled. "RON!" She said looking at the person who had bumped into Harry.

"Do I know y-…… Hermione?" Harry asked not believing who was in front of his eyes.

"Yes!" Hermione smiled.

Ron looked up. "Hermione?" 

"Hi! You guys look so different." Hermione stated observing Harry and Ron who at least grew 3 inches over the summer. 

Harry wore baggy jeans (A/N- Not those jeans that are hanging down, the ones that are regular jeans…… just doesn't fit so tightly… you know what I mean.) and a red shirt. Ron was wearing baggy dark blue jeans with a blue shirt.

"Well, you look even MORE different. We're the ones who didn't even recognize our own friend!" Harry informed Hermione.

Hermione understood. Her hair was down to the middle of her back, and it was mixed with different shades of brown. (A/N- Not in a weird way, the way it sort of blends in together. It's pretty!) She also had grown about a inch. Hermione wore a pink tank top that said "SwEeT aS cAnDy," and a jean skirt that went down to her knees with a pink butterfly in the corner, along with white half-inch platform shoes. She had large gold hoop earrings on, and gold bangles.

Hermione smiled and shook her head.

"So, what have you guys been doing this summer? Stretching?" Hermione asked.

They all laughed.

"Haha, very funny." Ron said, playfully sticking his tongue out at her. "Harry was over at my house the whole summer since he couldn't stand to be with the Dursley's again."

"So 'Mione, when did you decide to change your appearance?" Harry asked.

"Oh, this? I don't know, I was bored all summer after I finished my homework, so I decided to go to this big mall by my house and hang out there, I dunno, something just made me go over there, and I started looking in shops and I got attracted to all of the clothes and accessories they had in there." Hermione explained.

"I see." Harry said, amusement in his voice.

"Common, lets go in and find a compartment, we have 10 more 

minutes." Ron announced.

They walked over to the wizard taking students bags and handed theirs over. From there they entered the train.

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked down the aisles looking for a empty compartment. After 2 minutes, they found one and all sat down in it.

"Ugh, I'm so wiped out." Hermione told them.

"Yeah, we're pretty tired too. Pig decided that he wanted to wake up in the middle of the night and bounce around the cage." Harry told Hermione.

Hermione laughed.

The train began to move.

Hermione leaned on the window she was sitting next to and watched Platform 9¾ speed out of sight.

"Another year at Hogwarts." Hermione sighed.

"Now as 6th Years." Ron said, doing a little dance in his seat.

Harry laughed.

"Hermione, did you get in as a Prefect?" Harry asked.

  
"Yes. I'm so happy too, it's been something I was dreaming of." Hermione smiled.

"When you found out, did you, by any chance see who the other 3 Prefects were?" Harry asked.

"Nope. I just got a letter that said I was accepted as a Prefect." Hermione informed.

"I see."

"Anything off the trolley dears?" The same witch who had been selling snacks off the trolley stopped by their compartment.

"10 Chocolate Frogs for me!" Hermione said. (A/N- MMMMMMMMMMMMM! I LOVE CHOCOLATE FROGS! Thanx to Larissa for giving me my 1st one for Christmas!)

The witch handed her, the Chocolate Frogs. "15 Sickles." She said.

Hermione gave her the money.

"Hmm… I'll have Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans." Harry said.

"10 Knuts." 

"2 Packs of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, and 5 Chocolate Frogs." Ron said proudly. His parents had won the Wizarding Jackpot of 1,000,000 Galleons. They had moved out of their old house into a 3 floored Mansion.

"7 Sickles."

Ron handed her the money, and the witch left.

"I've got Bertie Bott!" Hermione said, looking at her wizard card.

"I've got about 20 of him." Ron said, eating a popcorn flavoured bean.

The ride carried on for about 2 hours. Ron, Harry and Hermione all caught up with each other, other current events in their lives, how their summer went and so on.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"All righ' firs' years follow me. Don' be shy." Hagrid announced.

The first years got off the train and followed him while 2nd years and up waited patiently in the train.

As soon as the 1st years left, everyone else came out of the trains and headed toward the horseless carriages.

Harry, Hermione and Ron got a carriage to themselves and rode to Hogwarts in silence, extremely happy that they were back.

They got out of the carriage and walked inside the humongous doors of Hogwarts.

"Great to be back." Ron said.

They all walked to their Gryffindor table and sat down next to each other. Hermione in the middle.

Professor McGonagal walked through the doors of the Great Hall followed by nervous looking First years.

"Settle down everyone." Professor McGonagal announced. "I will call your names, and you will walk over to the stool and put on the Sorting Hat. It will sort you in your house and you will go over to that table." She said, looking at all of the First years.

Professor McGonagal pulled out a scroll and started to read from the list.

(A/N- I'm going to use the names from my other story, I like to use my class! lol!)

"A., Samantha."

"Ravenclaw."

"A., Larissa." 

"Gryffindor."

"A., Marielle." 

"Slytherin."

"A., Samara."

"Gryffindor."

"D., Shana." 

"Ravenclaw."

"E., Lara."

"Hufflepuff." 

"C., Nick."

"That used to be my nick name when I was young…" Nearly Headless Nick whispered to Hermione, Harry and Ron.

"Hufflepuff."

"D., Joey."

"Slytherin."

"M., Cody."

A boy with blonde hair slicked back walked strode up to the Sorting Hat.

"Hey, doesn't that boy remind you of Malfoy?" Hermione said.

"Yeah, a younger version of him!" Harry whispered back.

"Ah, a Malfoy…" Began the Sorting Hat.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry's mouth dropped.

"Interesting. You posses many Slytherin features. But even MORE features of another house. Very interesting…"

Draco furrowed his eyebrows.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Shouted the Sorting Hat.

"WHAT?!" Shouted all of the houses. Every student, altogether.

@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@

A/N- How was that? It was pretty boring to me =-P But I still think its okay. 5 Pages… 1,256 words… Not bad. How you liked it!

~HuGz~

Mara-Potter


	2. That Hermione Girl

****

A/N- Sorry about the long wait, but, so little time, so much to do… Birthday was Saturday, January 18th … etc… This will be a short chapter, sowwy!

Disclaimer: I'm J.K Rowling, Yes I'm The Real Rowling, All You Otha Little Rowlings Are Just Imitating, If You Want The Real J.K, Please Stand Up, Please Stand Up, Please Stand Up…. Well you can't get her if you stood up anyway. LOL! =-D BTW… I Own Ethan Zarr.

"Ah, a Malfoy…" Began the Sorting Hat.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry's mouth dropped.

"Interesting. You posses many Slytherin features. But even MORE features of another house. Very interesting…"

Draco furrowed his eyebrows.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Shouted the Sorting Hat.

"WHAT?!" Shouted all of the houses. Every student, altogether.

^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^

Chapter 2: That Hermione Girl

****

Cody raised an eyebrow and looked around.

He got off of the stool and strode over to the Gryffindor table.

Everyone in the hall stared at him.

Cody sat down in the area where just sorted 1st years sat.

Everyone at the table moved down 4 seats.

Cody hung his head down and sighed, then looked back up to Professor McGonagal who stood up at the front of the hall.

"Well, sorting is done, and some… interesting results we have. Albus…?" Professor McGonagal sat down in her seat.

Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome new years! Welcome back older years! I hope everyone had a good summer! I know everyone here is starving, but I just have one announcement… Our Head Boy and Head Girl this year are: Ethan Zarr of Slytherin and Cho Chang. Our Prefects are: Ernie Macmillan of Hufflepuff, Hermione Granger of Gryfind-"

A HUGE applause erupted from the Gryffindor side.

Hermione smiled appreciatively.

"Yes, yes, we're very proud of her." Professor Dumbledore chuckled a bit. "Dean Thomas, 

another of Gryffindor, and Draco Malfoy of Slytherin."

There was an applause at the mention of Draco Malfoy, from Slytherin. But not nearly as loud as Hermione's applause.

"Malfoy?? Malfoy made Prefect?!" Harry turned to Ron and Hermione.

"What was Dumbledore drinking when he chose Malfoy??" Ron said angrily.

"Let The Feast BEGIN!" Dumledore nodded and sat down.

Food appeared on the table.

"Hermione? Earth to Hermione!" Ron said waving his hand in front of Hermione's face.

"Huh?" Hermione looked at Ron.

"What are you looking at?" Harry asked.

"Uh… nothing." Hermione answered quickly.

"Bad liar. What are you looking at?" Ron asked.

"Cody."

"Malfoy." Ron corrected.

"Now if I said Malfoy, you'd never know which one I'm talking about." Hermione said.

"Whatever. Why are you looking at him?" Ron asked.

"Because, I mean… I feel sorta sorry for him now. Everyone expected differently of him, and now people don't even want to sit next to him……. You know what?…" Hermione got up from her seat.

Ron pulled her arm.

"You're not thinking of going over there, are you?" He asked.

"No. I *AM* going over there." She answered.

"Well don't blame me if you get hexed to 1000 little pieces or more."

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked over to Cody.

She sat down next to him.

"Hey." Hermione said.

Cody looked up from his food to her.

"Hi." He answered.

"How are you?" Hermione said.

"Ugh- If you're going to insult me, or my brother suddenly, just leave now." Cody told her.

"No I wasn't going to do that." Hermione said to Cody.

"Oh… Sorry… It's just that… I was supposed to be a Slytherin, but I got into a house totally 

opposite and enemies with it. Ugh… and now everyone hates me." Cody confessed.

"I don't hate you. Anyway, I guess people are just backing away from you because of your brother… I mean… no effense or anything… Just… he treats everyone in Gryffindor like… garbage. Especially muggle-borns." Hermione looked down.

"Are you that Hermione girl?" Cody asked.

{^_^}{^_^}{^_^}{^_^}{^_^}{^_^}{^_^}{^_^}{^_^}{^_^}{^_^}{^_^}{^_^}{^_^}

A/N- Okay, That wasn't a cliffhanger. I just wanted to hurry and get this out. Okay, hope you enjoyed it. It was 3 pages and 695 words. If you guys get bored or anything or have any ideas or something… You can IM me at Samaraisacutie. Cuz I get bored online. lol!

~HuGz~

Mara-Potter


	3. Common Room Search

****

A/N: Super Sorry! Super Sorry! WOW Half A Year Since I Updated. I'm Updating This Story Because I Was Told It's Better Than The Other One…. So, Here I Go. SUPER SUPER SORRY EVERYONE!! BTW it'll Happen Again If I Can't Think Of Anything…. Y'all Can Email Me With Ideas :-D

Shadowwolf2371: Thanks!! Hopefully you're still out there to read more. lolz!!

Emolay: Wow!! Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!

Film Noir: Thanks Lari!! Okay Okay. I Forgot You Came Before Sam!!

Myzz Azatina: Tankooooooooooo!!!!!! I'm Finally Continuing. lolz!!

Rei-Ayanami3: Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!

IcePrincess22: Ooh. Thanks!! I've Been Told This Was Better. Hmm, I Think I Like This lolz.

Snakeyes: Thank You!!!!! Now Its Being Continued. Lolz

AngelSkates12: lolz!! Sorry About Not Updating Soon :-D

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Backwards:

"Oh… Sorry… It's just that… I was supposed to be a Slytherin, but I got into a house totally 

opposite and enemies with it. Ugh… and now everyone hates me." Cody confessed.

"I don't hate you. Anyway, I guess people are just backing away from you because of your brother… I mean… no offense or anything… Just… he treats everyone in Gryffindor like… garbage. Especially muggle-borns." Hermione looked down.

"Are you that Hermione girl?" Cody asked.

------------------------------****************-----------------------------

Chapter 3: Common Room Search

"Uh…. Hermione Granger. Yeah, I guess so." Hermione answered, a little befuddled.

"Yeah, yeah. Heard some things about you…. I don't think Draco hates you though." Cody stated.

"Oh, well…. You need to watch him in action here. You haven't seen the school Mal--Draco." Hermione said.

"Okay. But I've lived with him…. I think I would pretty much know him." Cody said simply.

"What did he tell you about me? How did you know I was err…. Hermione." Hermione asked.

"Well, during the summer, he tells me everything. He described you to me. He said you were-" Cody got interrupted.

"Get away from my brother, mudblood." Draco sneered.

Hermione gave a 'I told you so' look at Cody.

"What were you thinking when you had that hat on, Co?" Draco demanded.

"I was thinking 'hmm, what house would I get in'." Cody replied sarcastically.

"Cut the sarcasm, Cody. You bloody well know that the Sorting Hat places people in houses that they _want_ to be in. _What_ were you thinking??" Draco answered with venom.

"I was thinking that I should be placed in the house that looks right for me." Cody explained.

"You _should _have thought that you wanted to be in Slytherin. I can't believe this!!" Draco yelled.

Cody rolled his eyes at his brother said "Bye Hermione" and stormed out of the Great Hall.

Draco watched his brother leave, mumbled something about watching 'his' mouth, and went back to his own table.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Now _That's_ what I call a meal." Ron said as the trio headed back to their Gryffindor Common Room.

"Ron, please." Hermione laughed.

"Well, it was good." Harry agreed.

"Yeah, I guess." Hermione said.

"So, what happened with…. You know, Cody?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Well… He knew who I was…." Hermione told Harry and Ron what happened from beginning to end. By the time she was finished, they were all sitting in the Common Room.

"Wow. Cody sure knows how to handle Malfoy. I wonder what Cody was going to say about Malfoy talking about you." Harry thought aloud.

"Well, I guess it was something about being a ugly mudblood and more." Hermione guessed.

"Nah. Or else he'd just be lying." Harry told Hermione.

Hermione blushed.

"Well, whatever it was…. I _know_ it wasn't nice. So, anyways…. Cody seems like a really nice person. Personally, I'd like to get to know 'em." Hermione said.

"Sure, I do too." Harry said.

"Yeah…. I guess I'd like to know him too." Ron sighed.

"Well, maybe tomorrow we'll run into him." Hermione said hopefully.

"Maybe." Harry said.

"Maybe." Said Ron.

"Okay, So…. I'm gonna head over to my Common Room. Talk to you guys later!" Hermione said hugging them both, and waving goodbye.

Hermione stepped out into the hall and realized that she did not know where her Common Room was.

Luckily, Ernie Macmillan walked past Hermione in a hurry.

"Hey, err…. Ernie?" Hermione called after him.

"Yeah?" Ernie said stopping short and turned to look at Hermione. "Oh, hi Hermione." He blushed a little. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know where the Common Room is." She admitted.

"Oh…. Well…. Neither do I. Do you want to help me look for it?" Ernie asked.

Hermione laughed. "Sure."

The two began to walk around in search of their Common Room for 20 minutes or so.

Suddenly Hermione stopped short and Ernie bumped into her.

"Sorry." Ernie said.

"Shh!"

Someone walked past them.

Hermione began to follow the person quietly.

Ernie followed right behind her.

"Who's tha-?" Ernie was about to ask.

"Shh!!"

"Bu-" Ernie started.

"It's Malfoy." Hermione whispered back.

Malfoy turned a corner.

Hermione waited a second and followed.

Ernie still followed behind Hermione, pretty clueless.

Malfoy stopped at a blank wall, and stood in back of a blue carpet.

"Wingardium." He whispered.

The carpet moved upwards swiftly and 4 stools magically appeared. Malfoy sat on one, and the rectangular part of the floor that was under the chairs began to move downward. Something like an elevator.

Hermione watched in awe.

Ernie and Hermione waited a few minutes and went over to the same place Malfoy stood previously. 

"Wingardium" Hermione whispered.

The rug moved once again and the chairs appeared.

Hermione and Ernie sat down and the elevator-like floor moved downwards.

As soon as they were below the floor, the Prefects Common Room came into view.

Hermione gasped.

The Common Room was about as big (or bigger) as two Gryffindor Common Room's put together.

"Amazing!!" She said.

The Elevator like object they were on, came to a stop and they got off."

The Room was decorated with all of the house colors, there were several couches around the room, each one with a Prefect's name on them in gold print on the back.

There were bookcases covering every wall and Hermione had a smile plastered on her face.

"This is fantastic!!!!" She exclaimed.

Ernie was already laying down on his couch.

"It _is _great, huh?" He asked rhetorically.

Hermione looked to her right and saw a moving spiral staircase. 

She ran over to it and got on.

__

Just like escalators. She thought.

When she got upstairs there were 4 doors, 2 on each side.

Once again, in gold writing were the names of the prefects on the doors.

Hermione saw her name and opened her door.

The room was colored in Burgundy and Gold.

"It's HUGE!!" Hermione exclaimed.

Her bed was king sized, and decorated in gold sheets and burgundy pillows.

She had windows around the room. They were 4 feet long and 6 feet wide, with sparkling burgundy curtains.

There was a desk by one of the windows, a wood drawer by her bed, and a wooden bookcase by the door.

Hermione smiled, jumped up and landed on her bed.

Her covers smelled like roses.

Hermione smiled and fell asleep dreaming of partying in her dorm.

&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&

Hermione woke up the next day (Sunday) and decided to go and do something with Harry and Ron.

As she left her dorm, she was in pink Capri's, and a pink tank top, with her hair in a ponytail with a pink bow. (A/N: This Is After She Took Her Shower LOL!!)

Hermione crossed the Common Room when she oddly felt someone staring at her.

She looked around the room.

Malfoy.

He was sitting on his couch, a book in his hand.

Instead of reading his book, he was staring at Hermione.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing, mudblood. Why are you looking at me?" He sneered, turning back to his book.

"Because _you_ were looking at me." Hermione rolled her eyes and headed out the Common Room.

"Only you would be so clueless." Draco mumbled, rolling his eyes when Hermione left.

--------------------&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&--------------------

"Hey guys!!" Hermione greeted, sitting between Harry and Ron, who had saved a seat for her.

"Morning Hermione." Harry responded.

"Hi 'Mione." Ron said while pouring eggs onto his plate.

Hermione watched a little boy enter the Great Hall next to a boy taller than he.

Hermione saw the little boy wave and part from the other boy.

Cody began to walk in the direction of Hermione.

"Hi Hermione!!" Cody spoke happily.

"Hey Cody. How has Gryffindor treated you?" She asked.

"Pretty Good. Some people seem a little intimidated…. You know, treating me too nice, I guess because of Draco." He answered.

"Perhaps. Or maybe they do just want to be your friend." Hermione suggested.

"I dunno. Doesn't matter." Cody shrugged and walked down to the end of the table and sat by himself.

"He's so nice." Hermione said, turning back to her food. "I just hope he makes some true friends."

"He's cool." Harry said simply.

"So, I was thinking maybe we should hang out today. Now I'm thinking of inviting Cody too!" Hermione spoke up.

"Hermione!! Have you lost it? If we ask him to come with us, Malfoy will be right behind!" Ron argued.

"It's better than seeing Cody by himself." Hermione replied.

Dumbledore stood up from his seat.

The students in The Great Hall turned to him.

"Last minute announcement students. I'm sorry for this, yet it will be fun I guarantee you! In 2 hours you will be allowed to visit Hogsmeade to shop for a…. Welcome Back Ball!!" Dumbledore waited as the students turned to each other happily and let them speak a bit. "You may wear anything you wish, also. That is all. Have a great day!!"

Hermione turned to Harry and Ron.

"Now we've definitely got something to do!!"

A/N: Not A Cliff Hanger Peoples!! LOL SOOOOOOOOO Super Sorry I Haven't Updated. I Tried To Make It Long So I Wont Be Mad At LOLOL. But I Didn't Succeed. 9 Pages 1,664 words. Ah Well, Gimme Idea's And I'll WRITE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~HuGz~

Samara Potter


	4. Shopping

****

A/N: I Dunno If Anyone Noticed, But That "Now We've Definitely Got Something To Do" Was Really, Now I Really Got Something To Type ;) Thanks For Reviewing!!

StarBlush: Just Wanna Tell You, I Like Your Fanfic Name, Heehee. Anyways Thanks And Yep!! Now Malfoy's Gonna Be Evil For A While!!

Becca: Yay!! And Maybe Yes, Maybe no ;)

Paranoia-shoujo: Wow!! You Have Lotsa Questions. lol. Ernie doesn't like Hermione…. I Think, Um…. Draco And Hermione Will Get Together Pretty Soon. I Have A Plan for the Ball. Sure, I Can do that!! And I'm Glad You Like Cody :-D He's The cute-to-die-for-Draco-look-alike!!

Islandgirl4: Thanks I Am I Am!!

Kngtzgrl: I like him too. And Yah, I'm Sure It's Not Like Draco Would've Said Don't You Dare Tell Anyone ;)

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^%%%%^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Last Time:

The students in The Great Hall turned to him.

"Last minute announcement students. I'm sorry for this, yet it will be fun I guarantee you! In 2 hours you will be allowed to visit Hogsmeade to shop for a…. Welcome Back Ball!!" Dumbledore waited as the students turned to each other happily and let them speak a bit. "You may wear anything you wish, also. That is all. Have a great day!!"

Hermione turned to Harry and Ron.

"Now we've definitely got something to do!!"

**************&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**************

Chapter 4: Shopping

Harry and Ron agreed.

"Okay, so lets go get our money!!" said Hermione.

Harry, Ron and Hermione started to leave when Hermione turned around and waved goodbye to Cody.

"Bye Hermione!"

Across at another table, a boy by the name of Draco Malfoy thought_ what is he doing?_

@@^^@@^^@@^^@@^^@@^^@@^^@@^^@@^^@@^^@@^@@

"Okay, so where to next?" Harry asked as the trio stepped out of the joke shop.

"Lets get some Butterbeers!!" Exclaimed Ron.

Hermione went into the Three Broomsticks first and bumped into someone coming out.

"Watch where you're going mudblood." Malfoy sneered breezing past.

"Listen Malfoy, you need to-" Ron started angrily.

"I don't have time for your blabbering, Weasley." Draco snapped without looking back.

Ron stared menacingly at Malfoy's back as he walked away.

"Ron, just ignore Malfoy, I really don't care that he calls me a mudblood."

"Yeah, well it bothers me."

The trio took a seat in a booth in the corner.

"I'll go get the drinks." Harry offered and got up to go to the counter.

At the counter, someone came up beside Harry, pushed him and gave his order first. 

"Malfoy, I thought you left." Harry said.

"I did, I just…. Decided to come back, do you have a problem with that? Good." Draco replied sarcastically.

"Whatever, Can I have three butterbeers?" Harry ordered.

"Three for what?" Draco asked rudely.

"In case you didn't notice, Ron and I were behind Hermione when you bumped her." Harry responded.

"You're following her now??"

"Very funny Malfoy." Harry said taking the three butterbeers in front of him, and turned to go back to Hermione and Ron.

"That took a while." Ron said, taking his butterbeer.

"Yeah, Malfoy." Said Harry passing Hermione her butterbeer.

"I thought he left. You know, when he bumped into me?" Hermione said.

"That's what I said. But he had an attitude…."

"Not surprised." Ron mumbled.

"and told me he decided to come back." Harry finished.

"Oh. Okay, subject OFF Malfoy, please!!" Hermione said.

"Right! So…." And Harry and Ron got into a discussion about Quidditch.

Hermione felt like someone was staring at her.

She looked around.

__

Okay….

So she turned back to watch Harry and Ron talk.

__

What is that?

She looked around again, feeling like someone was staring at her again.

Hermione saw a flash of blonde hair, when she looked back at the spot it was just Malfoy.

__

Ugh, must just be me.

"Okay, lets go."" Hermione said. "I'm getting some weird vibes."

"Okay." Ron shrugged.

As they left the shop, Hermione in front, then Harry, then Ron, someone bumped Hermione again.

"Goddess, would you watch it!!" Hermione yelled. "There's really no reason to keep bumping into me when I enter and leave someplace!!"

"Right. It's definitely a mistake. I have to go back to the dorm and wash your germs off of me." Draco smirked breezing past.

"I'd really like to hurt him now." Said Hermione to Ron and Harry, watching Malfoy walk away around a corner.

Hermione walked out and bumped into another person.

__

UGH!!

"Hermione!!"

Hermione looked at the person she bumped into.

"Ginny!!"

"Wow, Hermione, we really have to go shopping for our clothes together!!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Sure. Hey, Harry, Ron I'll see you guys later!!" Hermione called, being dragged away by Ginny.

Hermione and Ginny stepped into a shop called _Fantastique Wear_.

"Wow! Everything is soo pretty!!" said Ginny.

"Yeah!" Agreed Hermione.

Ginny ran over to some pink dresses.

Hermione looked around a little longer and decided to go to the blue dresses.

She began to look through the racks, talking to herself.

"Hmm…. This? Nahh, This? No Way!! Hmm, This Is Pretty, But, Not For Me…. Ooh!! I Really Like This!!" Hermione said.

She pulled out a sparkling, one shoulder dark blue dress, with a baby blue outlining that touched the floor.

Hermione looked at it satisfied and went to find some blue shoes to go with it.

(A/N: I Forgot To Mention, Any Time Theres A Ball, Its Formal. :-P)

She found some baby blue sandals and went to the counter to pay.

  
Ginny was already standing at the door waiting for Hermione.

Hermione payed for the dress and went to Ginny and together, left the store.

"So, what did you get?" Hermione asked.

"A violet, off the shoulder dress. Yours is so pretty Hermione!" Ginny said.

"Thanks, yours sounds pretty too!!" Hermione complimented. "So did anyone ask you, or you ask anyone? Whichever?" She laughed.

  
"Actually yes…. Harry did." Ginny blushed.

"Aw that's so cute!!" Hermione squealed.

"How about you?"

"No…. That's okay though."

"I KNOW someone will ask you."

Hermione Laughed. "Thanks Gin."

#######################^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Hermione heard some talking upstairs, then someone said the password and came down on the elevator.

"Granger, someone's at the door for you. They followed me here. I couldn't get 'em to stop." Draco sneered, walking into the Common Room, where Hermione sat reading.

"Thanks…."

Draco mumbled a 'whatever' and sat on his couch.

Hermione walked to the elevator sat down, went up on it.

When she was floor level she saw who was waiting there.

"Hey Seamus."

"H….Hi Hermione." He greeted speaking loud.

"So, what's happened. I heard you followed Malfoy." Hermione laughed.

"Heh…. Heh…. Well I wanted to ask you something." Seamus stuttered.

"Yeah?"

"Wilugotoheancwitme." Seamus said.

"What did you say?" 

"Will…. Will you go to the dance with me??" He said nervously, and still loud.

A/N- Yayyyyyyyy, Okay. Well I'm Updatin Soon, So…. Tell Me Whatcha Think!! 1,138 Words, 7 Pages.

~HuGz~

Samara Potter


	5. Talking With Ginny

****

A/N- Yeah….

Disclaimer: You Know

Kngtzgrl: I think Draco will get jelous too ;) I Love Seamus's Accent Also!!!!!!! He's My Other Fav Character. Thanksssssssssss

Kassandra8: I'm Gonna Answer Your Questions. 1: You'll See In This Chap How She'll Answer ;) 2: You'll See In This Chap His Reaction ;) 3: That's Coming In A Later Chappy. Thank Youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!

Angelstar2: Tankoo!! Here's The Update.

Going Back: 

"Hey Seamus."

"H….Hi Hermione." He greeted speaking loud.

"So, what's happened. I heard you followed Malfoy." Hermione laughed.

"Heh…. Heh…. Well I wanted to ask you something." Seamus stuttered.

"Yeah?"

"Wilugotoheancwitme." Seamus said.

"What did you say?" 

"Will…. Will you go to the dance with me??" He said nervously, and still loud.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Chapter 5: Talking With Ginny

"Wow…. Um…. Sure." Hermione answered.

"Really? Cool. I…. I guess I'll meet you outside here when its time."

Seamus said.

"Okie! So…. I guess I'll see you later."

"Oh, wait…. Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Dumbledore never announced the date of the ball."

(A/N- Oops!!)

"Oh! It's Monday at 6:00 pm. 2 days from now." Hermione smiled.

(A/N- I'm So Last Minute.)

"Oh, okay, great!! I'll tell everyone. So…. Um…. Bye…."

"Night." Hermione said getting back on the elevator.

When the elevator got downstairs Draco was looking at her.

"What did you say?"

"What? He told you he was going to ask me?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"No, but he speaks loud enough. What did you say?" Draco repeated.

"Yes."

Draco looked down, his eye's seeming like an icy blue, got up from his chair and went upstairs to his room very swiftly.

"Okay…." Hermione said staring at the couch Draco once sat in.

Suddenly she heard someone knocking on the ceiling.

Hermione ran over to the elevator and rode upwards.

There Ginny was, standing there.

"Wow! That was so cool 'Mione!!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Heh…. Thanks. So, what happened? Why are you knocking like crazy?"

"I JUST Heard!!"

"What did you hear? About the day of the dance?"

"Well, yeah, but that's not what I'm talking about and you know it!!"

"Well, I don't know it. Can you tell me? Oh, come on in."

Ginny took a seat next to Hermione and the elevator went down.

Hermione and Ginny stepped into the Common Room.

"WOW!! Very Cool!!" Ginny yelled.

"Shh!"

Hermione walked over to her couch, and Ginny followed.

They both sat down.

"So tell me, what did you hear?" Hermione asked.

"Seamus asked you to the ball…. And you said YES!! Oh Hermione that's so wonderful!!"

"Oh." Hermione laughed a little.

"He's in Gryffindor Common Room, he's so excited and happy!! It was really cute. He walked into the Common Room and said YES YES SHE SAID YES! He really likes you Hermione."

"Aw. Well, I guess I like him too." Hermione smiled.

After that Ginny and Hermione began to talk about random things. At around 9:00 Ginny said she had to go, and Hermione walked with her out.

When she came back she went to her room and went to sleep.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sunday passed quickly and uneventful.

Soon, Monday was here.

"The big Quidditch game is coming up! I can't wait!" Ron said excitedly, playing beater on the team.

"Yeah. And it's against Slytherin. We'll definitely win!!" Harry said.

"Guys! How can you talk about Quidditch when we have to take Potions with the Slytherins?"

"Thanks a lot Hermione. We were trying to forget the bad part of the day." Ron said dully.

"Well there's only ONE bad part, then the rest of the day WHICH includes the dance of course!! So Ron, who are you going with?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked at Ron and Ron looked down.

"I'm going with Lavender." He said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Cool!" Hermione said.

They sat down as Hermione spoke.

"Well, I'll see you guys after class."

Harry and Ron went to sit in the back of the class.

Hermione sat in a front seat, with an empty seat next to her.

A certain Gryffindor walked through the door at that time and sat next to her.

Seamus.

"Hi'ya Hermione!"

"Hi Seamus."

"So…. You ready for tonight?"

"Yes. How about you?"

"I'm ready." He answered.

Snape walked through the doors angrily and started to talk to the class.

"Today class we will be making a invisibility potion. Come to the front desk and get the following ingrediants listed on the board." Snape waved his wand and the items names appeared on the board.

"I'll get it." Seamus offered.

He got up and went over to the desk to collect the items.

Hermione was watching Seamus until she felt an uneasy stare.

__

I've got to get my awareness checked. I always feel like I'm being watched..

"Here we go." Seamus set down several ingrediants.

"Hmm so what's first?" Hermione asked.

They began to work on the project and stirred when supposed to.

Hermione poured the potion into a small bottle.

She then wrote their name on a piece of paper attached to the bottle and gave it to Professor Snape.

Professor Snape put a dot of their potion on a piece of paper and it disappeared. At least it _looked_ like it disappeared. It was just invisible.

"You've passed."

Hermione smiled and went back to her seat.

Hermione watched Harry walk up to Professor Snape and give him his and Ron's potion.

Snape poured a dot on another piece of paper and watched.

The paper began to disappear but then caught on fire.

"Potter! Weasley! What's wrong with you!! 20 Points from Gryffindor for being so stupid and _not_ doing your potion correctly!" With a wave of his wand Snape stopped the fire.

Harry went back to seat and shrugged at Ron.

"Class dismissed!!"

Everyone got out of their seats and left the classroom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Lame Chap. Ah Well…. No Cliffy. Cool. KK!! 980 Words, 6 Pages.

~HuGz~

~Samara Potter~


	6. Words Exchanged

A/N- H3h.. Heh.. Um.. Shes Bak? Heh, Okay, Here It Is!!  
  
dracosgurl_chrissy : Yep!! Thanks.. Gess This Wasn't All That Soon, eh?  
  
Kngtzgl: Yay!! I Kno, Seamus Is SOOOOOOOOOOOO Cute!! I'm Glad You Liked Draco.. Um.. Disliking Thing About Hermione Goin.. And Yeh.. LOL, THANKS!!!!!!!  
  
Ciara: Thanks!! Herez Moree!!  
  
Draco-Malfoy-Severus-Luva: As I Typed Your Name Just Now.. I Was Like, Okay.. Very Familiar, So I Clicked Your Name, And You Write One Of My Favorite Stories!!!!!!! Ahhhhhh!! Draco's Favour Is SOOOOOO Funny!! Everyone Should Totally Read It!! You're Also On My Fav Authors And Author Alert List.. Weird!! Thanks For The Review :-D  
  
Snakeyes: Thanks!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks For Reviewing'!!  
  
~_~_~_~~_~_~_~_~~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~~_~_~_~_~~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~~_~_  
  
FLASHHHHHHHHHBAKK:  
  
"You've passed."  
  
Hermione smiled and went back to her seat.  
  
Hermione watched Harry walk up to Professor Snape and give him his and Ron's potion.  
  
Snape poured a dot on another piece of paper and watched.  
  
The paper began to disappear but then caught on fire.  
  
"Potter! Weasley! What's wrong with you!! 20 Points from Gryffindor for being so stupid and not doing your potion correctly!" With a wave of his wand Snape stopped the fire.  
  
Harry went back to seat and shrugged at Ron.  
  
"Class dismissed!!"  
  
Everyone got out of their seats and left the classroom.  
  
$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#  
  
Chapter 6: Words Exchanged  
  
"Lunchhhhhhhhhhh Oh Lunchhhhhhhhhhhhhh, You Are Soooooooo Beautiful, To Me, Cant. You. See? Give me some lunch. Give me some lunch. Break me off a piece of that CHICK-EN LEG!!" Ron sang.  
  
"Maybe, we shouldn't have taught him that Kit Kat Bar song, 'Mione.. It's another song on his lunch songs now.." Harry spoke to Hermione.  
  
Hermione just laughed.  
  
"Hey, I'm serious over here. Pass a piece of the chicken leg PLEASE." Ron said emphasizing please.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and passed Ron the plate with the chicken.  
  
"Hi Ron!"  
  
Someone had walked over to Ron and Ron looked up.  
  
"Oh. Hi there Lavender"  
  
"So.. You excited about the dance?"  
  
"No" Ron Mumbled.  
  
Harry kicked Ron under the table..  
  
"Ahh!"  
  
Lavender looked at Ron oddly.  
  
"Yes, I can't wait" Ron said, a phony smile on his face.  
  
"Great! Me neither!! Hey Hermione."  
  
Hermione looked up.  
  
"Can Parvati, Ginny and I hang out with you in your Common Room, till the dance?" Lavender Asked  
  
"Sure. That'll be fun." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Great!!" Lavender ran back to sit next to Parvati and Ginny.  
  
As Lunch ended, The Gryffindor Trio left for their next class.  
  
Transfiguration.  
  
Ron opened the door for Hermione.  
  
Hermione looked at him oddly.  
  
"Thank you.."  
  
But someone pushed by her.  
  
"Malfoy!"  
  
"What Mudblood?"  
  
"What's your problem?"  
  
"I don't have a problem, Granger."  
  
"Then watch where your going."  
  
"Don't tell me what to do."  
  
"You're unbearable." Hermione pushed past Malfoy and sat at a desk.  
  
Harry And Ron gave Hermione a 'sorry about that' look and sat at a desk behind her.  
  
Seamus walked in right after and sat next to Hermione.  
  
"Hi Hermione!!"  
  
"Hi Seamus."  
  
"Ready for tonight?"  
  
"Yep. How about you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Definitely"  
  
"So.."  
  
"Harry, Ron, Jason And I Will be going to your Common Room later on to pick you guys up." Seamus said.  
  
"Jason's taking Parvati?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"That's cool."  
  
"Well yeah, that's sort of her boyfriend.." Seamus laughed.  
  
"Oh, that would make sense then." Hermione laughed too.  
  
Professor McGonagall walked into the classroom.  
  
Class Began.  
  
^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^^^^^^^^^^^^^^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^  
  
The bell rang.  
  
Class was over.  
  
Finally! 3 periods of transfiguration is definitely enough. Hermione thought on her way to the Common Room.  
  
Hermione arrived at the entrance of the Common Room and went down to it.  
  
As soon as she got to the Common Room there was knocking on the ceiling.  
  
"HERMIONE!!"  
  
The muffled voices of her friends.  
  
Hermione got on the elevator type invention and arrived at the top to see Lavender, Parvati, ands Ginny looking at her holding the dresses in bags covering them.  
  
"Ginny that So True. This is way coo!!" Lavender squealed.  
  
"Sit on the seats." Hermione said.  
  
Everyone sat down on the seats and the elevator moved down.  
  
"Amazing Common Room, Hermione!!" Parvati said.  
  
"Totally" Lavender Agreed  
  
"Okay, so it 3:42 We have like three hrs to get ready!! Lets start!!" Parvati said.  
  
A/N: Yep, How Mani Months? lolzz... 4 Pg., 703 werdz....  
  
~HuGz~  
  
~Samara Potter~ 


	7. Off To The Dance

A/N- LOL, Shes BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!! Yay My B-Day Passed And I Had Fun.. Happy New Year, Merry Christmas And HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR!!!!!!! On With Everythin... Also Can We Forget That Hermiones Dress Had Baby Blue Out Line? And Its One Of Those DARK DARK Dresses, Not Almost Black But Close... Okay Yeh..  
  
Bekah- kk! Thanks Almost Forgot About Cody =-o!!  
  
Midnight-Solitaire- Thanks!! I Like Them Both Too :-P  
  
Kngtzgrl- I'm Glad To!!!!!!!  
  
Black_Scar- Yehh, I Gotta Add Him A Lil' More. So Cuuuuuuuuute!!  
  
Thanks For Reviewin!!!!!!!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- I Think Im Getting Something...  
  
"Sit on the seats." Hermione said.  
  
Everyone sat down on the seats and the elevator moved down.  
  
"Amazing Common Room, Hermione!!" Parvati said.  
  
"Totally" Lavender Agreed  
  
"Okay, so it 3:42 We have like three hrs to get ready!! Lets start!!" Parvati said.  
  
==============================  
  
Chapter 7: Off To The Dance  
  
"Oh Hermione! You look beautiful!" Parvati exclaimed.  
  
It was true. Hermione's dress fit as if it was made for her. Her hair ran down her back in soft waves, and half of her hair was pulled back, secured with a blue butterfly clip. She had on pink tinted lipgloss and light blue sparkling eye shadow.  
  
"Thank you. You look great too!!" Hermione responded, blushing a little.  
  
Parvati turned around in her red dress.  
  
"Thanks.. I can't wait!!" Parvati said.  
  
Ginny stood in the mirror, as Lavender applied finishing touches to Ginny's make-up.  
  
"Violet looks fabulous on you Ginny." Lavender said.  
  
"Thank You." Ginny said.  
  
"Hey!! Isn't someone going to say how I look?" Lavender said, talking to everyone.  
  
Everyone spoke at the same time.  
  
"You look great Lav."  
  
"You look pretty."  
  
"Lavender looks great on you!!"  
  
Lavender laughed. "Thanks guys."  
  
"So are you girls ready now?" Parvati asked.  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
Lavender picked up her lavender shawl.  
  
Hermione checked the time.  
  
5:52  
  
"Lets go!" Hermione smiled.  
  
Everyone went down to the Common Room and sat.  
  
They heard someone go on the escalator.  
  
Everyone looked back.  
  
Malfoy.  
  
He walked down the moving staircase, wearing a dark blue cloak and looked at the girls in the Common Room.  
  
"Gryffindor low-lives." He mumbled.  
  
"Slytherin pure-jerk." Hermione mumbled, hearing his comment.  
  
Draco turned and looked at her.  
  
"Mudblood."  
  
"Ferret."  
  
"Don't start with me Granger." Draco warned, stepping onto the 'elevator' and going up.  
  
"Always in a bad mood, that boy, eh?" Lavender said.  
  
"I don't know what wrong with him. He's been really moody this year, nevermind the insults." Hermione said.  
  
She looked to the clock on the wall.  
  
5:58  
  
"Lets go wait outside of the Common Room, you guys." Hermione suggested.  
  
All the girls went on the 'elevator' and went upstairs.  
  
Almost as soon as they got there, they heard voices coming down the hall.  
  
Lavender turned away and looked In her pocket mirror.  
  
Looking good Lav. She thought.  
  
"I wonder if their there waiting for us." A boy's voice said.  
  
"Probably, we're sort of late." Another responded.  
  
"Not really. You think they'll look good tonight?" Another said.  
  
"How could you doubt that?"  
  
Finally the kids turned the corner, greeted by the sight of the girls waiting for them.  
  
"Hello girls."  
  
"Hi" They all responded.  
  
Seamus was the first to walk up to Hermione.  
  
"You look amazing."  
  
"Thanks" Hermione said. "You look very good yourself."  
  
Seamus laughed. "Thanks."  
  
After everyone finished staring the boys each walked over to their date.  
  
Except Ron.  
  
Ron walked over to Hermione.  
  
"Hi there, Hermione."  
  
"Hi Ron!!" Hermione said, glad to see one of her best friends.  
  
"You look absolutely awesome."  
  
"Thank you. So do you." Hermione smiled.  
  
Lavender cleared her thought.  
  
"Oh right. Got to go to Lavender. See you later." Ron said, walking to Lavender.  
  
Then the four couples left toward the Great Hall.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Not Much Of A Cliff Hanger.. But I Just Finished Updating A Walk I Will Remember. So, I Didn Feel Like Wrighting Much. I Hadn't Written For That Stori Since March 2003!! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Right...... Hope You Enjoyed The Chappy. 4 Pages, 665 Words.  
  
~HuGz~  
  
Samara Potter 


	8. Welcome Back Ball

A/N- Aw, Only One Reviewer With No Life…. Okay. TOMORROWS KHLEO"S BIRTHDAY…. Okay…. Also, Lets Make Me Thankz Now…. Thanks To The Following People For Putting Me On Their Favorite Authorz List: FlyingMoose777, Love Reborn, Lucy Starfleet, Chirista, Emolay, Roswell4ever, Snakeyes, Black Rose15, Wamunroe1, Draco-Malfoy-Severus-Luva, Snow Purple Rose.

I Love This Chap, I Hope You Enjoy It To, And I Didn't Mess It Up, I Promise It WONT GO FAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Geni5: Go Read A Story You Like, Why Submit A Review For EVERY CHAPTER? And…. Why Do You Keep Reading? I Wont Even Respond To All The Things You Said Wrong, And Need To Check What You Read…. You Should Have Kleft In The Firs Chappy And Go Along With Your Sad Life….

---------------------------------

Movin On Back----

"You look absolutely awesome."

"Thank you. So do you." Hermione smiled.

Lavender cleared her thought.

"Oh right. Got to go to Lavender. See you later." Ron said, walking to Lavender.

Then the four couples left toward the Great Hall.

Chapter 8: Welcome Back Ball

"Wow!! This is truly great, Seamus!!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yeah," was all Seamus could say.

The four couples were standing around the refreshment tables looking at the Great Hall's decoration. Magically confetti fell from the ceiling, disappearing as it touched the floor. About 20 Round Tables aligned the walls, and there were 2 refreshment tables a few feet away from some from the round tables. Decorations were in the colors of each of the houses. Jason, Parvati and about 6 other couples were dancing already.

"So Ron…."

"Yeah Lavender?" Ron asked, stuffing Treacle Fudge into his mouth.

Lavender looked at him a little disgusted.

"Do you want to ask me something?" Lavender asked him.

"Umm." Ron looked at the refreshment table.

"Do you want some Pumpkin Juice?"

"Ron!!"

"Oh…. Do you want a Treacle Fudge?"

"Ron!!" Lavender said getting a little upset, and glanced towards the middle of the room, which was cleared for a dance floor.

"Oh…." Ron said understanding what Lavender kept bugging him about.

"Do you…. Want to dance?" Ron mumbled.

"Yes!!" Lavender squealed and dragged Ron to the dance floor.

Hermione laughed at the pair.

"Hermione, would you give me the pleasure of dancing with you?" Seamus asked.

"Of course!"

The two walked out to the dance floor and began to dance to the music playing.

_1, 2, 3, go! My baby don't mess around_

_ Because she loves me so And this I know for sure (Uh!) _

_But does she really wanna _

_But can't stand to see me walk out the door' _

_Don't try to fight the feeling _

_'Cause the thought alone _

_Is killing me right now (Uh!) _

_Thank God for Mom and Dad _

_For sticking two together _

_'Cause we don't know how_

"So…. Ginny, want to…. Err…. You know."

"I'd love to Harry!"

_Hey Ya. Hey Ya Hey Ya.. Hey Ya Hey Ya.. Hey Ya Hey Ya.. _

_Hey Ya You think you've got it _

_Oh, you think you've got it _

_But got it just don't get it _

_Till there's nothing at all (Ah!) _

_We get together _

_Oh, we get together _

_But separates always better_

_ When there's feelings involved (Oh!)_

_ If what they say is "nothing is forever," _

_Then what makes _

_Then what makes Then what makes _

_Then what makes Then what makes (What makes? What makes?)_

_ Love the exception? _

_So why oh, why oh Why oh, why oh, why oh_

_ Are we so in denial _

_When we know we're not happy here?_

_ (Ya'll don't want to hear me You just want to dance _

_Hey Ya.. Hey Ya Hey Ya.. Hey Ya Hey Ya.. Hey Ya Hey Ya.. Hey Ya) _

_Oh oh! Oh oh!_

_ Don't want to meet your daddy (Oh oh!)_

_ Just want you in my Caddy (Oh oh! Oh oh!) _

_Don't want to meet your momma (Oh oh!) _

_Just want to make you come-a (Oh oh!) _

_I'm (Oh oh!) I'm (Oh oh!) I'm just being honest (Oh oh!) _

_I'm just being honest Hey!_

_ All right now! _

_All right now, fellas! (Yeah!) _

_Now what's cooler than being cool? (Ice cold!) _

_I can't hear ya! I say what's, what's cooler than being cool? (Ice cold!) _

_All right! All right! All right! All right! All right! All right! All right! All right! All right! All right!! All right!! All right!! All right!! All right!! All right!! _

_Okay now, ladies! (Yeah!) _

_Now we gon' break this thing down in just a few seconds Now don't have me break this thing down for nothing! _

_Now I wanna see Ya'll on Ya'll baddest behavior!_

_ Lend me some sugar!_

_ I am your neighbour! Ah! Here we go! _

_Uh! Shake it, sh-shake it (Oh oh!) _

_Shake it, sh-shake it Shake it, sh-shake it Shake it, shake it Sh-shake it (Oh oh!) _

_Shake it like a Polaroid picture Shake it, sh-shake it (Hey ya!) Shake it, sh-shake it Shake it, shake it Shake it, sh-shake it (Shake it sugar!) _

_Shake it like a Polaroid picture (Shake it, sh-shake it Shake it, sh-shake it Shake it, sh-shake it Shake it, shake it Sh-shake it Shake it like a Polaroid picture Shake it, sh-shake it Shake it, sh-shake it Shake it, shake it Shake it, sh-shake it Shake it like a Polaroid picture)_

_ Now all Beyonce's and Lucy Lui's and baby dolls_

_ Get on the floor Get on the floor _

_You know what to do You know what to do _

_You know what to do _

_Hey Ya.. Hey Ya Hey Ya.. Hey Ya Hey Ya.. Hey Ya Hey Ya.. Hey Ya Hey Ya.. Hey Ya.... _

A song by the Weird Sisters began to play, and Hermione and Seamus sat down.

Tap Tap

Hermione turned around.

"Hi Hermione!"

"Cody!" 

"How are you?"

"I'm okay, you?"

"I'm alright." Cody responded.

"Hey Hermione, I'm going to go get some pumpkin juice, do you want some?" Seamus asked.

"That's ok." Hermione responded.

"Okay, I'll be right back."

"Where have you been? Haven't seen you for a while." Hermione asked.

"I've been around. " Cody said. "What about you?"

"I've been around too."

"Um, about Draco…."

"What about him, what's with the moodiness every time, and pushing, and muttering and-"

"I was just getting there! Remember how I recognized you the firs time?"

"Yeah, I remember." Hermione said.

"Well remember how I was saying 'he said you were' and got cut off?"

"Clearly.""

"Well, In front of dad he says that you're a dirty mudblood who deserves to be Avada-ed and-"

"Cody?" 

"Yeah, you got the point, but when its us, you know, brother to brother, he says--" Cody was once again cut off.

"Cody? Associating with mudbloods…." Draco was back again.

"Watch it Malfoy."

"Or else, what Granger-- Wait, why even give you the honor of speaking to me you filthy -" Draco stopped suddenly.

Cody stepped from behind his brother.

"So, you guys…." He said.

"Get away from my date, Malfoy." Seamus said, holding a small goblet in his hand.

"Gladly." Draco said and walked away glaring at everyone who looked at him.

Cody shrugged at Hermione and walked away.

Jeez, can't he just finish his one sentence? Why is Malfoy always interrupting when we talk?

"What did Malfoy want?"

"Dunno." Hermione said.

"Okay."

The pair sat down and began to talk.

Harry and Ginny walked over to them, out of breath.

"Having Fun out there?" Hermione asked them.

"A lot."

"Great."

Hours passed and the dance went fantastically.

Dumbledore stood up and the Great Hall went silent.

"I hope all my students had a fantastic time. Looking at you all, I can see."

Peoples Nodded.

"There's nothing I would like more, than to see my Prefects and Head Boy and Head Girl dance together."

Immediately Ethan and Cho went to each other.

"Hmm, looking I see that there seems to be an odd number of girls and boys. If one is left out, you can bring your own date."

Ernie, and his girlfriend, Sara were two who couldn't be separated, and he brought her to the dance floor without glancing at Hermione.

Hermione cursed in her head.

Why Merlin? Why? Why does this only leave me with….

Draco Malfoy.

Dumbledore sat, a twinkle in his great blue eyes.

Hermione looked back at her friends.

Seamus shook his head.

All of Gryffindor gave her sympathetic looks…. Except for one, who smiled.

Looking At Me Does NOT Make This Better.

Hermione turned back to Draco.

Hermione walked slowly to Draco, while Draco breezed over to her.

"Malfoy."

"Granger."

Everyone stared at the two.

A nice slow song began to play.

_I'll always remember_

_ It was late afternoon_

_ It lasted forever_

Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck.

Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist.

_And ended so soon (yea) _

_You were all by yourself _

_Staring up at a dark gray sky_

_ I was changed _

Hermione rested her head on Draco. Being Hermione's 5'2" and Draco's 6'0", he rested his head on top of hers, and they continued to dance.

_In places no one will find_

_ All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside) _

_Was then that I realised _

_That forever was in your eyes _

_The moment I saw you cry _

A few sensitive people began to cry. It was a sweet sight. The Prefects and Heads dancing with each other. But most of all, two enemies dancing, not bickering, and being in the moment. Cody stepped out from the crowd and smiled, so much knowledge in his little body.

_The moment that I saw you cry It was late in September_

_ And I've seen you before (and you were) _

_You were always the cold one _

_But I was never that sure _

_You were all by yourself_

_ Staring up at a dark gray sky_

_ I was changed _

_In places no one will find _

_All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside) _

_Was now that I realised _

_That forever was in your eyes _

_The moment I saw you cry _

_I wanted to hold you_

_ I wanted to make it go away _

_I wanted to know you I wanted to make your everything, all right.... _

_I'll always remember... _

_It was late afternoon... In places no one will find..._

_ In places no one will find _

_All your feelings so deep inside (forever was in your eyes) _

_It was now that I realised _

_That forever was in your eyes _

_The moment I saw you cry _

_Baby cry _

_The moment that I saw you cry_

_ I think I saw you cry_

_ The moment I saw you cry _

"Hermione I-…."

"….What happened to mudblood, or Granger?"

"Um…. I…."

_I wanted to know you I wanted to know you _

He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

_I wanted to know you _

Everyone clapped.

Hermione and Draco stared at each other for a minute.

Their eye contact was broken as Seamus came over to Hermione.

"Sorry you had to dance with him."

"Yeah, Malfoy of all People" Harry joined in.

Nobody saw….

A/N- I LOVE THIS CHAPTR!!!!!!!!!! Wow, Even As It May No Be Good To You, I Liked It…. NO LOVED IT!!!!!!!! LOL, PLEASE REVIEW!! It'l Mean So Much To Hear About Wha You Think On This Chaptd At Least!! 9 Pages and 1,836 Words!!

HuGz

Samara Potter


	9. Clearing Up

A/N- OH!! IM SO EXCITED!! SO MANY PEOPL REVIEWED!! YAY!! IM SO GLAD YOU GUYZ LIKEDD IT!! YA'LL MADE MY DAY!! Also, I'd Like A Beta-Reader!! Being A Beta-Reader, Besides From Readin And Correcin.. She/He Will Be Helpin Me Write Fight/Love Scenez Sinc Im Sooooooo Bad At It LOL!!  
  
Happy Birthday Khleo Thomas!!  
  
Red and Gold- THANKS SOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!! I Lovee Cody Too :-D  
  
NitenGale-Thanks!!!!!!! Yeah, He Doez Get Interrupted Hmm? Makes Me Wonder,..  
  
Applescm- YAY!! Thanksssssss, IM SO GLAD ITS UR FAV CHAP!! I Liked Everything That Happened!! HEHEHEHE!!!!  
  
Geni5- Howdy Professor Trelawney!! Your Sooooooo Funny. You Have A Sad Life For Reading This. You Know.. A Normal Person Would Be Like, This Is Junk, Let Me Stop Reading It, But You Keep On... YOU MUST LIKE IT!! HAHAHAHAHAHAhA  
  
Lil Ace Villa- Your On The Right Track!! And Draco Malfoy Will Always Be Tha Best ;)  
  
Drop-Depp-Gorgeous- Great Minds Think Alike, WEEEEEEEEEEE!! Yay, I Gotta Great Mind, LOL!! The Song Was Cry by Mandy Moore, featured for A Walk To Remember A FANTASTIC MOVIE And I Love The Song!! You Have To Hear It Some How!!  
  
Krystyn1688- Hehe, I Sorta Stoppd Writin For A While While I Was 12 LOL, so Yeah.. And Glad Ya Likee!!  
  
Dracosgurl_chrissy- I loved wha he did tooooooooooooooooo  
  
Relena333- THANKSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Aww, Why Don You Like Shopping? And... THANKSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!  
  
THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
++++++++++++============+++++++++++  
  
Backing Up  
  
"Hermione I-.."  
  
"..What happened to mudblood, or Granger?"  
  
"Um.. I.."  
  
I wanted to know you I wanted to know you  
  
He gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
I wanted to know you  
  
Everyone clapped.  
  
Hermione and Draco stared at each other for a minute.  
  
Their eye contact was broken as Seamus came over to Hermione.  
  
"Sorry you had to dance with him."  
  
"Yeah, Malfoy of all People" Harry joined in.  
  
Nobody saw..  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&*****************&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chapter 9: Clearing Up  
  
The next day Hermione woke up by the light shining in her window.  
  
More classes today..  
  
She remembered last night suddenly.  
  
She touched her cheek as she thought of everything that happed.  
  
"Hermione I-.."  
  
"..What happened to mudblood, or Granger?"  
  
"Um.. I.."  
  
The music kept playing.  
  
-I wanted to know you I wanted to know you-  
  
He gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
The music ended with..  
  
-I wanted to know you-  
  
Everyone clapped.  
  
She stared at Draco trying to understand wha he did.. Or better yet, why?  
  
Their eye contact was broken as Seamus came over to Hermione.  
  
I wanted to know you.., Hermione thought about the songs lyrics..  
  
She took her shower, got dressed in her robes, put some lip-gloss and blush on, hair in a ponytail she left down to the Common Room..  
  
She saw some people sleeping on the couches and walked by.  
  
As she got out the portrait, she looked around in the hall.  
  
Walking away from the portrait, not to far ahead, was Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Malfoy!!" She yelled.  
  
Draco glanced back and saw Hermione.  
  
He picked up speed and kept walking.  
  
"Malfoy, wait up!!" Hermione said.  
  
Is he avoiding me? She thought.  
  
She began to run to catch up with him butt he was too fast.  
  
He walked into the Transfiguration classroom.  
  
Hermione, a few minutes later, walked in.  
  
She looked at her watch.. 8:58  
  
She still had time to talk to him.  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
He had no choice but to look at her.  
  
"Um.. I wanted to talk to you about last night"  
  
"What about it? It was a mistake. A in the moment time of thing"  
  
"Okay, so it meant nothing right?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Okay, good, " Hermione said..  
  
She walked over to her seat.  
  
Jeez, a chase like that just for him to say it was a mistake? Maybe he didn't hear my in the hall.. Or maybe he did..  
  
"Alright class, turn your books to page 188." Professor McGonagall said entering the classroom, interrupting Hermione's thoughts..  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
A/N- I've had this chap since I wrote the last one.. umm, Sorry It took so long, I Jus Cant Think Of Anything Good To Happn!! 4 Pages, 678 Words...  
  
~HuGz~  
  
Samara Potter 


	10. Finish Your Sentence

A/N- Hey.. Heh Heh.. How Ya DOIN!! Im going to try another chapter.. k?  
  
Dracosgurlchrissy: hehe thanks Kngtzgrl: awwww thanks DigiQueen-Sinceramon: lol.. you confused me but.. thanks.. lol Applescm:Thank you NitenGale: I'm trying!! Hey, I care.. you are prob on the right track. Manga Devil: Thankssssssss LegallyRed: lol!! YAY Dark ngel: Thanks.. Cody'll get there.. sumpoint  
  
Checking It Out  
  
He had no choice but to look at her.  
  
"Um.... I wanted to talk to you about last night"  
  
"What about it? It was a mistake. A in the moment time of thing"  
  
"Okay, so it meant nothing right?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Okay, good, " Hermione said..  
  
She walked over to her seat.  
  
Jeez, a chase like that just for him to say it was a mistake? Maybe he didn't hear my in the hall.... Or maybe he did....  
  
"Alright class, turn your books to page 188." Professor McGonagall said entering the classroom, interrupting Hermione's thoughts..  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Chapter 10: Finish Your Sentence  
  
"Hermione!!" Someone yelled.  
  
Hermione turned around.  
  
Cody ran up to her.  
  
It was a Hogsmeade trip day, and Hermione was walking down the hall to go to her common room to get ready.  
  
"Guess what!!" He said excitedly.  
  
"I can have.. well.. Hermione.."  
  
"Yes, Cody?"  
  
"Would you give me permission to go to Hogsmeade?" He asked.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked. "1st years aren't allowed to-"  
  
"After talking to Professor Dumbledore, He gave me a permission slip. He said if I could find a responsible person to stay with,he'd let me."  
  
"Of course, Cody."  
  
Cody pulled out the slip and something to write with and handed it to her.  
  
Hermione signed her name.  
  
Cody smiled and ran to Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione laughed and headed to her common room.  
  
It was a chilly October day. The 2nd of October.  
  
Hermione put on a cloak over jean bellbottoms that fit to her, and a red close fitting long-sleeved shirt. A little pink lipgloss and she left the Common Room.  
  
She was walking down the stairs when someone brushed passed her..  
  
"Watch it Malfoy." Hermione said,  
  
"Back off, Granger."  
  
"What's wrong with you?" She asked.  
  
"What?" He stopped and looked at her.  
  
"You're not mean or insulting. You're just moody. What is wrong with you?" She asked again.  
  
"There's nothing wrong. Besides, if there was, there's nothing that a mudblood like you could understand."  
  
They glared at each other.  
  
Then Malfoy kept going down the stairs.  
  
Hermione followed a little later..  
  
When she got to the Entrance Hall, she waited for Cody.  
  
A few minutes later, he came hopping down the stairs.  
  
"Yes!!" He said.  
  
Hermione laughed.  
  
He took her hand and started pulling her outside.  
  
They took a carriage to Hogsmeade, where Hermione told Cody everything they had there. He asked her a few questions and she answered. It was like, they were brother and sister.  
  
When they arrived, they both got off the carriage and Hermione asked Cody where to first..  
  
"There's so much!! Can we just walk around?"  
  
Hermione nodded. It would give them time to talk.  
  
They began passing stores, when Cody decided to speak.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yes, Cody?"  
  
"Um.. Can we go somewhere where we can sit."  
  
"Sure.."  
  
They decided to go to a new place -Cackle-O- to sit and eat.  
  
"May we have 2 Butterbeers?"  
  
"And Treacle Fudge!!" Cody said.  
  
"No problem miss." The waiter said and walked away.  
  
"Okay.. Hermione"  
  
Hermione looked at him.  
  
"As you know, I've been trying to tell you.. but I keep getting interrupted. So, I'm going to tell you now.  
  
It may not seem important, or maybe weird. But I just want to tell you.. So maybe you can have a different view of-"  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
Hermione looked.  
  
Harry and Ron.  
  
"Hello Harry, Hello Ron"  
  
"Hermione we've been looking all over for you." Ron said.  
  
"Yeah.... Hi Cody."  
  
Cody nodded.  
  
"You guys, can we maybe talk another time? We'll meet you in Zonko's." Hermione said.  
  
"Sure." Harry said.  
  
Harry and Ron went to the other side of Cackle-O's to sit down.  
  
"Sorry, what was it you wanted to tell me?"  
  
Cody laughed.  
  
"Well-"  
  
"Cody Malfoy!!"  
  
Cody gave an annoyed look.  
  
"What??" He shouted.  
  
Draco Malfoy picked this moment to walk up to them.  
  
"What the-.... What do you think you're doing here??"  
  
The waiter came by with the drinks and food.  
  
"Having Butterbeers and fudge" Cody responded.  
  
"Don't get smart with me."  
  
"Well what do you want?"  
  
"You can get kicked out of sch-"  
  
"I have a permission."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I have permission" Cody said.  
  
"Granger, are you trying to get us in trouble?"  
  
"Leave Hermione alone. She was part of my permission."  
  
"If I find out.."  
  
"Okay.. I'm sick of this!" Hermione shouted.  
  
Both looked at her.  
  
"Cody has permission to be here, Malfoy. Why don't you go play with your Slytherin friends and leave us alone. We didn't come in here to be bothered by you." Hermione said.  
  
"Mudblood."  
  
Cody looked at him.  
  
Hermione looked away.  
  
Harry and Ron had appeared.  
  
"Are you bothering them, Malfoy?"  
  
"What are you going to do about it Weasley."  
  
"Lets go outside and see."  
  
Malfoy walked out with Harry and Ron behind.  
  
"Hermione?" Cody said.  
  
She looked at him.  
  
"Don't cry."  
  
'"He's getting me really frustrated. I can't stand it."  
  
"It's okay. Let me tell you what I wanted to tell you."  
  
"Yes, Cody?"  
  
"Well.. Draco talks to me about school and how everything is in Hogwarts. It was really weird.. He started to talk about a girl half the time.. It was always 'she's so beautiful.. she's really smart.. her personality sparkles through her eyes.. I wish I could really talk to her.' The last one got me to question him.. Talk to her? You don't talk to her. First he said, she scared him. How could a girl, you thought so nice, scare you? I asked him.. 'because she hates me'.. was all he said. 'With her wavy brown hair, her smile, and how she's not afraid to speak to someone, she's nice.. But she's a Gryffindor, and father forbids muggleborns. I speak to her, but nothing ever comes out good. Her name..Her name is Hermione." Cody finished.  
  
A/N- aww, so cute. 1,034 words. 5 pages. Yay!  
  
HuGz  
  
Samara Potter 


	11. Late Meet

A/N- Lemme get a booooooo ya!!

Notamonkey128: hehe!! Thanksssssss

Relena333: Oops. Hehe, soon. Right.  
Damia Alders: Aw, im sorry.

Cracking Up At This….

"Hermione?" Cody said.  
  
She looked at him.  
  
"Don't cry."  
  
'"He's getting me really frustrated. I can't stand it."  
  
"It's okay. Let me tell you what I wanted to tell you."  
  
"Yes, Cody?"  
  
"Well.. Draco talks to me about school and how everything is in Hogwarts. It was really weird.. He started to talk about a girl half the time.. It was always 'she's so beautiful.. she's really smart.. her personality sparkles through her eyes.. I wish I could really talk to her.' The last one got me to question him.. Talk to her? You don't talk to her. First he said, she scared him. How could a girl, you thought so nice, scare you? I asked him.. 'because she hates me'.. was all he said. 'With her wavy brown hair, her smile, and how she's not afraid to speak to someone, she's nice.. But she's a Gryffindor, and father forbids muggleborns. I speak to her, but nothing ever comes out good. Her name..Her name is Hermione." Cody finished.

Chapter 11: Late Meet

Hermione looked at him in disbelief.

"Yep. That's what he said. He described you really good. I could tell who you were when you talked to me." Cody said drinking some butterbeer.

"Impossible. I don't believe you." Hermione said.

"But Hermione, I promise he said that. He likes you Hermione. I can tell."

"But Cody.. A few minutes ago he called me a mudblood."

"I know.. It was weird hearing him say that. " Cody said thoughtfully,

"Well, it wasn't weird to me. I'm used to it. Hearing it." Hermione said looking down at her Butterbeer.

"Hermione. Believe me."

"I'm sorry Cody. I can't"

"It's not impossible. Haven't you heard? Boys pick on the girls they like."

"That's typical. Malfoy isn't a typical person.. except in his own typical Malfoy way.." Hermione said the last part to herself.

"Well.. I'm not going to sit here convincing you. But just.. think about it? Or.. I guess you could forget it. I just wanted to let you know." Cody said.

"Okay.. well thanks.."

Cody smiled at Hermione.

"Fight!! Fight!! Fight!! Fight!!"

Hermione and Cody looked out by the doors.

Hermione gave a nervous laugh. "Were they serious?"

Cody looked at her, not understanding.

"About fighting outside."

"Dunno." Cody shrugged it off.

He finished his Treacle Fudge and Hermione left money on the table.

They walked outside the doors to see a crowded area. Kids in a circle, chanting names and "fight".

Hermione took Cody's hand and they pushed to the front.

Hermione gasped.

" Ron!" she screamed.

Harry standing in the middle yelling at Ron.

He and Malfoy were going at it.

"Forget this muggle junk." Malfoy said.

They both drew out their wands.

"Ron, stop now before you get in serious trouble." Harry said.

"Back off Harry."

Hermione pulled Harry to her.

"Why are they fighting?" Hermione asked.

"You know Ron. Over protective. Its because he thinks Malfoy was bothering you."

Cody came out of a silent trance.

He tugged on Hermione's cloak. She looked down at him. She had to be about 4 inches taller.

"You've got to stop them."

"We're trying Cody."

"No, forget yelling it. Just.. try and stop them. Something bad will happen out of it if you don't."

"Cody?"

"CRUCIO!!"

=====================================

"He got hit with the cruciatus curse, sir."

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter please come with me to my office so we can discuss what happened." The voice of Albus Dumbledore said.

"It's Malfoy's fault!!" A voice yelled.

The three turned around to see Ron sitting up in the Hospital Wing bed.

"Ron!!" Hermione said rushing to him.

"Now that you are awake, Mr. Weasley, could you tell me your side of the story?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Yes. See.. We were in Crackle-O's when I saw Malfoy bothering Hermione.."

"He wasn't bothering me.." Hermione said, thinking about what Cody told her. "He just called me.. a mudblood" She said in a small voice.

"Ms. Granger.. please."

"I asked him if he was bothering her, he asked me what I was gonna do about it. So I told him let's go and see and-" Ron cursed.

"I mean, I asked him if he was bothering her, and he said yes.. and" Ron stuttered. "shit." He finished lamely.

"Mr. Weasley.. did you start the fight?" Professor Dumbledore said.

"Well…. I…. See he provoked me and.."

"As I understand, he was, yes, bothering Ms. Granger.. but where did the fight come in? Going with your first story, you invited him."

Ron looked down.

"You both will be punished. You have a weeks detention."

"And Malfoy?" Ron said.

"He will have a months detention. He performed an unforgivable."

"But.. he should be sent to Azkaban!!"

"Mr. Weasley. Mr. Malfoy…. Has been through some situations.. And, please don't argue.. We had to have settled down on this. Mr. Malfoy agrees its fair."

"Okay.." Ron said lamely.

"Well, I best be off. I have a meeting to attend to. And Mr. Weasley, feel better, Madame Pomfrey has left some chocolate on your table." Professor Dumbledore stepped out.

"Ron, how could you?" Hermione asked.

"He was bothering you, 'Mione."

"Don't call me that. No he wasn't. He was talking to his brother, and I interfered.

"I have homework to do.. See you later." Hermione said swiftly leaving the room.

Hermione was sitting in her couch when someone entered in the Common Room.

She looked up.

Malfoy.

She resumed doing her homework.

"Granger."

"Malfoy." She responded not looking up.

"I need to talk to you."

"Oh how sweet, well I don't need to talk to _you_." Hermione responded sarcastically.

"Granger, I'm serious."

She put her quill down.

"What do you want, Malfoy"

"you've been hanging out with my brother." He said looking away.

"How very observant of you."

"Don't get smart with me mudblood." He snapped.

__

Slap

"Don't you dare call me that. Never again." She stormed up the stairs.

He touched his cheek where there was a handprint.

"Granger.." he mumbled.

He sat down in his couch and closed his eyes.

"Why do you do this?" He whispered.

-------------------------------------

"Hermione?"

"mmmm?"

"Get up Hermione"

"mmmm?"

"HERMIONE!!"

She immediately sat up.

"What!!"

It was Dean.

"It's 9:00, Breakfast started and Harry and Ron are waiting for you."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

He walked out.

Hermione went to the bathroom for her shower.

When she came out, her bed was made.

She decided on a mini denim skirt and Burgundy 3/4-sleeved top.

She did a spell for her hair to fall in soft curls that reached below her shoulders.

A little eyeliner and lipgloss and she left.

Hermione got to the Gryffindor table, and took a seat between Harry and Ron.

"Morning Hermione." Harry said.

"Morning Harry, morning Ron."

"Hello Hermione."

Cody sat down across from her.

"How are you, Hermione." He asked.

"Okay, and you?"

"Okay."

"Hey Hermione, could you meet me in the Astronomy tower tonight at 10? I need help learning how to do this.."

"Sure, Cody.""

"Thanks.. Could you pass the eggs?"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It was 9:45 and Hermione was sitting in her room reading_ Hogwarts: A History_.

Ginny was talking animatedly about something.

"Right?"

"Huh?" Hermione said.

"Cody's really nice, right."

"Oh. Yeah."

"It's nice that a Malfoy could actually-"

Hermione went back to her reading.

"Hermione!!"

"Yes, Ginny?"

"It's 9:58."

"That's nice."

"Hermione!!"

"Yes Ginny?"

"Aren't you meeting him at 10?"

"Meeting who--Oh!! Gin, you're right."

Hermione closed her book and put it on her bookshelf.

"Thanks for stopping by."

They both walked out of the Common Room together. Ginny went her way and Hermione went another.

Her watch said 10.

Hermione rushed up the stairs and had just got to the door of the Astronomy tower.

She saw Cody's blonde hair sparkling in the moonlight.

He stood by the window looking out.

10:02

"Sorry I'm late Cody. Ginny was over and I was reading and -"

"Cody?" a male voice, which didn't sound like Cody said.

A/N- YAY 9 Pages 1368 words..

HuGz

Samara Potter


	12. Hermiones Boyfriend

A/N- Hehe.. Get ready for cheesiness.. At the end I needed help..

Angelstar2: Hehe. Kk thanks

Mikasa Wormhole: Thanks.. interesting

Notamonkey128: LOL!! KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

chiLlinpNaY: Thanks!!!!!!!

Relena333: THANKS MUCHESSSSSSS!! I still dun understand the feature tho.. lol

DMandOBrhot: aww, thanks

Weasley's Girl-35: KK thanks

Kara Black: :-P

Krys: Aww por him,. Me too

XxAnimeLover14xX: Yupppppppp kk

Sassy-Chey: That's so cool!! You speak good eng.

NitenGale: Your supposed to know :-P hehe

Applescm: hehe.. kk

Sarah: kk

Moving back A lil'

Hermione rushed up the stairs and had just got to the door of the Astronomy tower.

She saw Cody's blonde hair sparkling in the moonlight.

He stood by the window looking out.

10:02

"Sorry I'm late Cody. Ginny was over and I was reading and -"

"Cody?" **came a deep, sexy, hot male voice**, **which didn't sound like Cody's.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 12: Hermiones Boyfriend

"Huh?" Hermione said.

"You're not Cody" both said.

__

That little…. Malfoy, Draco thought.

__

Cody.. how could you?, Hermione thought.

"Where's Cody?" Hermione asked breaking the silence.

"Clearly, not here."

"Thanks, Malfoy."

"No problem, Granger." He had moved in the center of the room by now.

Hermione walked to the window and looked out.

"Cody.. where are you?" She whispered.

"In love with my brother, Granger?"

Hermione quickly looked at him and snapped.

"No. That's disgusting."

"You think my brothers disgusting?"

"Stop twisting my words Malfoy!!" Hermione shouted.

"Stop twisting my words Malfoy!!" He mimicked.

"Very mature.."

He laughed and turned away, to go to a window on the other side of the room.

"Malfoy?"

"What?"

"Did Cody tell you he was going to meet you here?" She asked in a small voice.

"Yes."

"Cody!!!!" She cried in frustration.

"Why are you yelling his name, Granger?"

"Does your brother find two people who hate each other in a room, amusing."

"No. But he could find two people who like each other in a room, amusing.. two people who don't know they like each other in a room, amusing..one person who likes another person in a room, amusing.."

"Thank you, Malfoy" She said sarcastically.

Hermione cursed.

"Since he's obviously not coming.. I'm leaving." Hermione went to open the door.

$%&()(&%$%&()(&%$%&(&%$%&()%$%&()(&%&()(%7&

"Cody!!" Hermione called running up to him in the hallway.

"Hi Hermione.."

He kept walking.

"Cody.. Where were you last night?"

"Up in my Common Room. You know we 1st years aren't out at night."

"So why did you tell me to meet you at 10 in the _Astronomy Tower_?"

"What. Oh--Oh!! The Astronomy Tower.. Right.. Well, I thought you assumed and knew I wasn't going. I forgot when I told you."

"Cody!!"

"Sorry."

"Well, why did you ask your brother for help?"

"I Didn't.. Well, just to go up so when I bring my stuff, he can help set up. Then you'd help me with the work."

"Okay.." Hermione said looking at him suspiciously.

"Sorry, can you meet me tonight earlier?"

"What time?" Hermione asked

"About 8:00?"

"Sure."

!#$%!#$%$#$%!#$%!#$%#$%#$%!#$%!#$!#$%!#$%!$

Hermione was walking to her Common Room as she started to hear her name.

She turned around.

Running down the hall was..

Seamus.

"Hey Seamus."

"Hi Hermione." He said stopping,

"H-how are you?" He asked.

"I'm fine" she said.

"Hermione.. I know you've been busy.. and there hasn't been anytime to ask you anything.. But I was wondering.."

Hermione tilted her head, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"W-Will you go out with me?"

She started to beam a smile.

"Sure."

Seamus looked at her surprised but quickly shook the feeling off.

"Well.. do you want me to walk you back to your Common Room?"

"Okay."

So he walked her back to the entrance and she gave him a hug.

"See you later" She said as the "elevator" came up.

"Bye." He said walking away.

A/N-

"Since he's obviously not coming.. I'm leaving." Hermione went to open the door…. After that original line, I changed the rest of the chapter today. After I wrote the last chapter I wrote chapter 12.. so.. the rest of the original chapter should be in the next. Since I wrote all this added new today, and turned the next part into the next. The rest of the original chapter I thought went to fast, so I had to move it and change the ending. So Yup. I meant to put Seamus in an earlier chapter.. But.. oh well..

Short n sweet? No.. Bad.. I CANT WRITE STUFF LIKE THE ENDING!! HELP!! Any ideas?

709 words, 4 pages.

HuGz

Samara Potter 


	13. Locked

A/N- Okay.. I made a mistake with one of the A/N's.. w/e.. anyway.. Get ready for phony cheesiness..Thanks for reviewin-

XxAnimeLover14xX: :-P I love Seamus.. he had to ask her out, to give Draco complications and stuff

Storywritter10791: Thankssssssss

Applescm: Your On the right track.

Kara Black: Yup.. when you say that he admit.. do you mean that when he was talking about the amusing room?

Notamonkey128: lol your welcome!!

Chapter 13: Locked

8:02

"I'm late!!" Hermione said rushing out of her Common Room with what she wore earlier.. a black skirt with a pink top.

She was running down the hall.

8:04

She went up the stairs.

8:06

She got to the door.

8:08

"You're late."

"I know w-?" Hermione asked.

"Cody.. I know your voice didn't change but I didn't know you sounded like that." He said turning around.

"What are you doing here Granger??"

"I was going to say.. where's Cody?"

"What??"

"Well I know you're going to set the stuff up but where's Cody?"

"What are you going on about? I'm here to help him with his Astronomy."

"Work?" Hermione asked.

"Yes."

"That's not what he told me."

"What did he tell you, Granger"

"You will help him set up, I will help him with work."

"Well he told me I was going to help him with his work so-?" Draco said.

"He lied."

"I'm out of here....shit." she said.

"what?"

"It's locked."

"Or maybe you, Granger, are weak."

Malfoy went to open the door.

Couldn't.

"Or maybe you, Granger, are weak." She mimicked.

"Shut up."

He kept pulling the door.

"Granger what did you do!!"

"Nothing, Malfoy!!"

"Ugh!!" They both screamed.

Hermione sat on a couch.

Malfoy sat down on the couch next to her.

Hermione looked out the window.

Malfoy glanced at her.

Malfoy sighed and looked out the window.

Suddenly, the small couch broke, crashing Hermione and Malfoy to the ground.

Hermione fell on top of Malfoy.

They were both in shock, and they looked at each other.

Looking at each other's faces made them..

Laugh..

They lay there laughing for a while.

Malfoy got over it first and stood up.

When Hermione laughs subsided he held out a hand smiling.

She looked at him odd, took his hand, and she stood up.

"Thanks." She smiled looking into his eyes.

Wow, he has the most amazing eyes.. when he smiles, they just.. light up.. I've never noticed that before. Gray with hints of blue. Hermione thought.

"Um.. Malfoy?" Hermione said.

"Yes?"

"Could I ask you something."

"Okay...."

"Could you.. really.. tell me.. what happened at the Welcome Back Ball?"

"I told you-"

"It was nothing? But Malfoy.. first you said.. You said Hermione.. and then you..'" Hermione stopped for a second. "You kissed me on the cheek.. Very un-you."

Malfoy looked down. He seemed lost for words.

"Hermione.. I.." He didn't know what to say.

"You called me Hermione again."

"It's your name."

"It's just nice when you say it.. So tell me, why did you do that?"

He stopped again.

"Granger-"

"Hermione." Hermione smiled.

"Okay.. Hermione.. It's just that I.. See you make... I mean.. Hermione, that song got to me.. The song we had to dance to.. That line.. It drove me mad. 'I wanted to know you.' Hermione, I just want to know you, because.. I really like you." He said seriously.

"Malfoy, you can know me." She went over to hug him.

They stood there, hugging each other.

Hermione pulled away a little and Draco leaned down to kiss her.

Click

When he did , a few seconds later Hermione pulled away.

"I cant." She went to walk away toward the door.

"What?"

"I have a boyfriend."

She put her hand on the door.

"Who?"

"Seamus" and she left.

A/N- So I changed the ending of this chapter, which was actually 12 chapter, but I added Seamus. So it all good. I was debating whether to tell him Seamus or just for her to leave.

4 Pages 662 Words

HuGz

Samara Potter


	14. Brother Talk

A/N- Thanks for reviewing!!

NitenGale- Sounds like a good idea!!

Applescm- Poor him!! kk

notamonkey128- Your reviews are so amusing. lol Btw.. I went to update the reviews and I'm going crazy looking for a notamonkey128 review, cuz I see your name here with an answer from me, and no review from you.. I looked for the most amusing review clicked the name, and saw u changed yours :-P..

Cold-eyes-for-you: Poor him. lol. Thanks.

DragonSpirit7037: Your awecool! lol!! Thanks.

MissAurora14DP: Thanks Thanks

XxAnimeLover14xX: So sad.. lol

Morgan27: I love him. Don't worry.. this is a Draco/Hermione fic.

V0xLoS: You got that right!! I love angry people!! I want them to argue over her.

Slips DeGrins: thanks!!

Last Time What Happened?

"Malfoy, you can know me." She went over to hug him.

They stood there, hugging each other.

Hermione pulled away a little and Draco leaned down to kiss her.

Click

When he did, a few seconds later Hermione pulled away.

"I cant." She went to walk away toward the door.

"What?"

"I have a boyfriend."

She put her hand on the door.

"Who?"

"Seamus" and she left

&&&&&&&&&&&===

Chapter 14: Brother Talk

Hermione woke up early October 12th, Saturday morning, thinking about her plans to meet with Seamus.

She took a quick bath and went to choose her clothes.

Hmm.. I'll probably be inside, so its warm.. Black Capri's and a white sleeveless top.

As soon as she slipped on her clothes and put some makeup on, she headed out of her room.

She looked at her watch.

8:30

Well.. Breakfast is at 9, so I can sit down to read.

She went down the 'escalator' and headed over to a shelf of books.

Hmm.. Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them.. Muggle Magic? I'll see what this is about.

She took the book and sat down on her couch.

Before she set the book down on her lap, and looked at a button on the sidetable next to her.

She pressed on it.

Within seconds Dobby was in front of her.

"Hello miss!!"

"Hi Dobby."

"Is there anything you need miss."

"May I have a cup of tea?" Hermione asked.

"Of course"

Pop

He was gone.

In a matter of seconds he popped in again.

"Here you go." He said.

"Thank you, Dobby…. So.. How are your socks."

Dobby pulled up his little raggedy pants and showed her.

"Great! Dobby loves them much, thank you for asking."

Hermione smiled.

"Dobby has to go to the Kitchens, Dobby will see you later."  
  
"Bye Dobby."

Pop

Hermione picked up her book and started to read.

She took a sip of tea before putting it down on the sidetable.

When 12 minutes passed, she started to hear people coming down the 'escalator'

Ernie and Dean were talking to each other.

When they reached the bottom floor they saw Hermione sitting there.

"Hello Hermione." Ernie said.

"Morning Hermione" Dean said.

"Hey guys." Hermione responded.

The two went to Ernie's couch and continued to talk.

Hermione overheard and it was about a new Quidditch team.

"Hey Hermione, Its 8:58 want to come with us? We're going down to breakfast." Ernie offered.

"Sure."

The three were sitting on the stools about to go up when someone else was coming down the 'escalator'

Draco Malfoy.

The 'elevator' wasn't moving yet.

So he had a chance to sit on a stool.

It began to move up.

"Hi." Hermione said to Draco

He just looked at her, his eyes a cold silver-gray this time, and turned away as the 'elevator' got to the hallway.

Everyone got off.

Ernie and Dean were ahead.

Hermione was behind them.

Draco was behind her.

Hermione stopped walking to look at him.

But he paid her no mind and kept walking.

Dean shouted, "Hermione, come on you're lagging behind."

Hermione ran up to catch them, and they walked into the Great Hall.

There were about 8 kids per table sitting there.

Hermione sat down with Dean and Ernie across from her.

Food began to appear.

Hermione got a little toast, bacon, and pumpkin juice.

At 9:28 Harry and Ron joined her.

"Hey, you guys."

"Morning Hermione." Both said.

"We heard."

"Heard what, Harry?"

"About you and Seamus." Harry said.

"Congrats." Ron said.

"Thanks.."

Just then Ginny came down.

"Oh Hermione!!"

"Hi Ginny."

"I heard!! Oh Hermione this is too cute." Hermione laughed.

Ginny squealed.

"Did you guys kiss yet?" She asked.

Ron spit out his pumpkin juice.

Harry coughed.

"Ginny!!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ginny, he just asked me out…. So no.."

"Oh, aw."

The girls began to talk about a _Witch Weekly_ article.

The Great Hall started to get crowded.

Seamus came down around 9:42.

"Hello, Hermione."

"Hi Seamus."

Seamus took a seat next to her.

She was finishing her meal with everyone else, as he just started.

"You came down late." Hermione commented.

"I woke up late." Seamus said.

"Oh. Well hurry, we want to go out to walk around the lake." Hermione smiled.

"Okay."Seamus agreed.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%%%%$%$

Cody got up from his table as he finished eating.

He was in the hall, heading to the Gryffindor Common Room when he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't appreciate what you're doing."

Cody turned around.

"Well, Draco, if I had any clue what you were talking about, I'd respond to that."

"Cody, you know _damn well_ what I'm talking about."

"No, Draco, I don't."

"You lied twice."

"What?"

"To me and Hermione."

"Be a little more specific."

"Cody, you know i'm talking about the fucking Astronomy Tower. You set us up twice."

"No, see I was-"

"Don't lie, Cody."

Cody went silent.

"And.. I fell for it a second. I told her I liked her.. And you know what she told me?"

"No.." Cody said purely innocently.

"She has a boyfriend."

Cody was surprised.

A boyfriend? But I told her Draco like her.. Why would she do this? Couldn't she give it time.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"Finnegan"

"Damn" Said Cody.

Draco looked at him.

"Sorry." Cody said sadly.  
  
"Sorry don't cut it."

Draco walked away. 

What am I going to do? She has a boyfriend? Since when? Must be recently.. I have to change this.. I have to. Cody thought.

A/N- how was it? 6 pages 940 words.

HuGz

Samara Potter


	15. Costume Shopping

A/N- Just got back from posting the other chap, and filming upstate NY. Hope you understand they've kissed, but Hermione pulled away.. and..

Applescm: Yeah, I can't wait to see how Cody changes it to.. heh heh _If he changes it_ Samara thinks.

DragonSpirit7037: lol!! thanks!!

XxAnimeLover14xX: I hope he does.

Kara Black: You're right!! He should pay more attention!! Now how should he change it….

Last:

"Finnegan"

"Damn"

Draco looked at him.

"Sorry."  
  
"Sorry don't cut it."

Draco walked away.__

What am I going to do? She has a boyfriend? Since when? Must be recently.. I have to change this.. I have to. Cody thought.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 15: Costume Shopping

Hermione , Ginny and Lavender were walking a few feet in front of Ron, Harry and Seamus.

The girls began to laugh about something before going silent again.

The three boys crept behind them and..

"ATTACK!!" Ron screamed!!

The girls looked behind to see the boys running after them and ran themselves.

Lavender was first.

Ron jumped, caught her, and began to tickle her crazy.

Minutes later, Harry caught Ginny, and did the same.

Hermione was still running with Seamus behind her.

"Give up, Finnegan!!" She yelled.

"Never, Granger!" He laughed.

He began gaining up on her..

She turned and ran back the direction she had come from.

4 feet..

2 feet..

1 foot..

"Gotcha!!" Seamus yelled and began to tickle Hermione.

She fell on the floor laughing.

"Okay! Stop! You got me" She said.

All the boys stopped and fell to the floor laughing.

The girls got up brushing off their clothes.

Hermione shook her head.

She pulled the two girls with her and began to walk back to Hogwarts for lunch.

They started to plan something for Christmas.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

"Pass the chicken." Ron said to Ginny.

Ginny was sitting in the middle of Hermione and Lavender, Seamus across from Hermione, Harry across from Ginny, and Ron across from Lavender.

Ginny passed him the chicken.

"Very good."

"I'm not a dog, Ron!!" Ginny said.

"Not you! The food" he said stuffing chicken in his mouth.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

When lunch was over, Dumbledore made an announcement.

"Students!"

Everyone went quiet.

"I have news to tell you, that might be welcoming. There will be a dance held on Halloween, and a Hogsmeade visit will schedule the 19th of October.

The dance will be 3rd years and up. Please mark these dates. Enjoy the rest of your day."

"I can't wait!!" Hermione said.

"Me neither" Ginny said getting up from her seat.

"Granger"

Hermione looked behind her and saw icy gray eyes staring at her.

Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy."

"We have a meeting now."

"What?"

"A prefect meeting, meet at the Library."

"Okay." Hermione said staying with her friends.

Malfoy walked away,

"Well, I guess I'll see you later." She said to Ginny and waved to Lavender, Harry, Ron and Seamus.

She made her journey to the library.

She was stopped a few feet away.

"Hello Hermione."  
  
"Hi Cody." She said turning around.

"So, i.. heard about you and Seamus."

"Yeah.. where were you in the Astronomy Tower!!"

"I was.. running late, and when I got there, you weren't there."

"Oh.." Hermione said.

"Well, anyway.. do you like Seamus."

"Of course." Hermione said.

"A lot?" Cody asked.

"Yes.. Is this going anywhere?"

"Yes.. Who are you going to the dance with?"

"I dunno yet." Hermione said.

"Okay."

"Cody, are you trying to go to the dance? Because you're too young and Professor will be-"

"No Hermione. I'm not. I was just wondering."

"Okay, well.. I have to go to a meeting now.. Bye."

Cody waved and walked away to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Hermione walked into the Library.

"Well.. what theme do you want?"

"Not muggles."

"Everyone who says they want a muggles theme, raise your hands."  
  
Hermione walked in raising her hand.

"Who disagrees?" She asked.

Draco Malfoy raised his hands.

"Well Muggle stories it is." Ethan said.

Draco Malfoy sneered and walked out of the library.

"Volunteer for the job you want." Ethan said.

"Food."  
  
Cho and Dean raised their hands.

"Entertainment."

Hermione, Ethan and Ernie volunteered

"What should Malfoy do?" Hermione asked.

"Entertainment." Ethan said.

"Alright."

Everyone left the library.

Hermione was walking into the Prefect Common Room to see Malfoy sitting on his couch.

"Malfoy."

"What, Granger?"

"We were talking about jobs for the dance and-"

"You better not have put me down for anything."

"You're doing entertainment."

"Fuck it."

"Malfoy!!"

"I don't want anything to do with that dance."

"Well you're going to have to in your Prefect duties!!" Hermione yelled running up the 'escalator'.

#########################

It was Friday night and Hermione was inviting friends to her room for a get together.

Cody, Ron, Harry, Seamus, Ginny, Lavender and Parvati were all on the 'elevator' with her. There was also another girl with them, by the name of Honey. She had curly light brown hair, and a shining smile. Cody brought her. She resembled a smaller version of Hermione, now.

Malfoy saw the group from his couch, gave a look that said 'don't even think of bothering me' and went to his room.

The group followed Hermione to her room.

Lavender and Parvati jumped onto the bed as everyone was conjuring fluffy seats.

Lavender and Parvati whispered to each other and said to the group together,

"Lets play, Truth or Dare!!"

Everyone looked at each other and gave a shrug.

"Me first." Hermione said.

Everyone looked at her.

"Cody." She said.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"Tell me exactly why, you brought Honey." She looked at Honey. "You're very nice, it's just a question for him."

Honey and Cody looked at each other.

"She's my girlfriend." Cody said looking at Honey, then Hermione.

Together everyone "awed it.

Honey blushed.

"So its my turn." He looked at everyone.

"Seamus." He said. "Truth or Dare. "

"Truth"

"What exactly do you like about Hermione."

Hermione blushed.

"Everything."Seamus said.

__

Draco could do better than that. Cody thought smirking.

"Harry.."

"Truth"

"do you have a crush on Ginny?"

"Yes." Harry said flat out.

"Lavender, truth or dare."

"Dare."  
  
"I dare you not to say any gossip for 2 days."

Lavender was shocked.

"Fine." She mumbled.

"Hermione, truth or dare."

"Dare."

__

#$#$##$#$#$#$#$#$$##$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

"Thanks for coming over." Hermione said as everyone left the next morning.

Everyone left except Cody, Honey and Seamus.

"Did Professor Dumbledore give Honey permission."

"Permission to stay with me." Cody said.

"So you guys want to come with me and Seamus?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah." Cody said.

"Okay, Come back up here when you're done."

!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!7!&!&!&!&!&!7!&!&!&!7!&!!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!!&17!&!&17!&!&1

After breakfast, Seamus went up to Hermione's room to wait for Cody and Honey.

"You want to go to Cackle-O's?" Seamus asked.

"Yes. Their Butterbeers are good." Hermione said.

"Good. I like it too."

That was when Cody and Honey came up.

"Lets go!!" Cody said.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Let's go to Cackle-O's, Honey, you're going to love it, they have Treacle Fudge and everything." Cody said.

Honey laughed.

"Sounds good to me," She said.

Hermione smiled at the small couple in front of her.

They kept walking on the path to Cackle's and Seamus put his arm around Hermione's shoulder.

She leaned her head on his shoulder and laughed at a joke Cody told Honey.

They took a seat. Honey across from Cody and Hermione across from Seamus.

Hermione sat next to Honey.

A waitress with curly blonde hair came over to take their order.

"What do you guys want?" Hermione asked.

"Butterbeer"

"Butterbeer"

"Butterbeer"

"4 Butterbeers."

"And 4 Treacle Fudge" Seamus said.

"Okay."

"Do they have anything else here?" Honey asked.

"Yes, but we haven't tried it, and what we ordered we know taste pretty good." Hermione said.

"Oh." Honey nodded.

1#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!

"Okay, we'll see you guys later." Hermione said.

Cody and Seamus went a boys costume store, while Hermione and Honey met with Ginny in a girls costume store.

"Make sure you stay with him." Hermione yelled to them.

"Hermione!! I'm so excited!! I don't know what to wear!!' Ginny said.

"Who are you going with?"

"Harry."  
  
"Did he tell you any stories?"

"Something about Jasmine.."  
  
"Aladdin?" Hermione asked.

"That's it!" Ginny said

Ginny found a section labeled Aladdin and went over to it.

"Now I need to find Beauty and The Beast?"

"That's a good story? You chose it?" Honey asked.

"Well, me and Seamus.. when he asked me."

"Oh." Honey nodded.

Hermione found the gold dress Belle dances with the beast in.

She bought it and met Ginny outside the door.

"The costume is so pretty Hermione!! I'm glad him picked the Jasmine girl." Ginny said.

Hermione laughed.

They waited for the boys outside of the store they went into.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A/N- Am I turning this into something weird? Umm, can you guys tell me if I should have Cody do something to Seamus, and what he does. Like threaten him.. Somehow get Draco and Hermione at the dance. Or just leave it be and have the boys come out of the store. And Seamus somehow asked Hermione to the dance between when Cody asked her who's she's going with and telling Honey who she was going with..9 Pages, 1,444 words.

HuGz

Samara Potter


	16. Decorating

A/N- Well.. Here goes nothing.. Review or IM me (Samaraisacutie) if you have any ideas, I'm running out.

lizziememe: thanks

Anigen: KK thanks

Anigen: lol.. Draco? Peter Pan? heh heh.

Cold-eyes-for-you: Cody and Draco are cute together.

Cold-eyes-for-you: Thankssssssssss

V0xLoS: Thanks, tell me about my paragraphing.

Princess Faye: I was so close to choosing yours, and then I was convinced for another idea. Thanks

Applescm: Yup Yup

Kara Black: Thanks for ideas, I'll try to make Draco happier.

angel-dolphin1: Thanks

Weasley's Girl-35: Thanks for ideas. You're very specific. lol.

Pip08: Thanks

RelientKroxmysox721: Hehe, thanks.

FeltonFan: Your welcome.. (LOL all these thanks, and now I say.. You're welcome LOL)

The chapters chapter of the chapter before this chapter:

"The costume is so pretty Hermione!! I'm glad him picked the Jasmine girl." Ginny said.

Hermione laughed.

They waited for the boys outside of the store they went into.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 16: Decorating

The three boys (Harry, Seamus, and Cody) came out of the shop, two of them holding bags.

"So's everyone ready to go to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Lets go!!" Hermione said.

The 6 got into a carriage and were brought back to Hogwarts.

I need a new plan.. new plan.. new plan.. Cody thought going up the stairs. _What can I do, possibly.. She can't stay with Seamus.. Maybe if I talk to Professor Dumbledore, he can do something.. Yes.. Only Prefects/Heads may go with each other? Professor might like that. No.. no.. 3 Boy prefects, uneven.. not good.. Lock them in a room again? Can't.. too old now. I did that twice.. Well.. What** Can** I Do?_

Cody walked into the Gryffindor Common Room and sat down at a small couch. 

Is it possible.. no.. Think Cody, think!! What can I do to make Draco and Hermione get together? If Hermione thinks of only Seamus, this might have to be a matter of force.. or.. I'll have to have. Cody shuddered_ Draco's help._.

Maybe if I can get Draco to act nice.. she'd go for it…. What if I.. YES!! That's it!! I need someone to take me to the ball now..

%%%%%%%%%%

Hermione was on her couch reading a book when she heard a knock on the 'ceiling'

Hermione went onto the 'elevator' and rode up to see Cody.

"Come on in."

Cody took a seat and the 'elevator' went back down.

Hermione led Cody to her couch and both sat.

"So what's this surprise visit for?" Hermione asked.

"I came to tell you, that one of my friends from 3rd year Gryffindor invited me to the dance. Not as a date, but for as a friend, so that I can go."

"That's great Cody!!"

"Yeah."

"What about Honey?"

"She doesn't mind. You know, because it's a friend who's letting me go, since she doesn't have a date."

Hermione laughed.

"Oh."

"Just wanted to give you a heads up, when you see me, and you don't think I'm breaking rules."

Cody said going back to the elevator.

"Thank you." Hermione said.

Cody got on the elevator and left.

And now, for the fun.. Cody thought.

It was a few days before the dance and everyone was starting to get impatient.

"Hermione!! I can't wait much longer." Ginny said.

"Calm down." Hermione said.

They walked their separate ways to class.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%$$$$$%%%%%

It was the night before the dance and nobody except Prefects and Heads were in the Great Hall, visited occasionally by teachers.

"Okay, what food have you guys got?" Ethan asked.

"Wizard and Muggle food and candy, fruits, and little things to snack on. The house elves will be preparing starting a few hours before the dance." Cho said.

"The decorations we're going to set up now. Malfoy what have you got?"

"The Weird Sisters, Wizard Magic, and something to play music by various Muggle stories and stuff.." Draco mumbled.

"You got the Weird Sisters??" Cho said.

"That's amazing." Hermione said.

"Well entertainment.. check." Cho said.

"Now let's set up." Hermione said.

"You don't have to do all now, because the school is eating outside tomorrow, so we can finish." Ernie said.

"Lets go!!" Dean said pulling stuff out of a bag, things falling everywhere.

"Heh.. oops"

A/N- short chappy cuz I wanna get to the dance. lol. 3 Pages 618 words.

HuGz

Samara Potter


	17. Getting Ready

A/N: Enjoy

Before:

"You got the Weird Sisters??" Cho said.

"That's amazing." Hermione said.

"Well entertainment.. check." Cho said.

"Now let's set up." Hermione said.

"You don't have to do all now, because the school is eating outside tomorrow, so we can finish." Ernie said.

"Lets go!!" Dean said pulling stuff out of a bag, things falling everywhere.

"Heh.. oops"

Chapter 17: Getting Ready

"Wow Hermione, you look great."

"Thanks Ginny, you look amazing."

"Thanks Hermione."

The two were upstairs in Hermione's room getting ready for the dance.

"I can't wait to see the Great Hall, I Bet it'll look great." Ginny said.

Hermione giggled.

She put on gold glitter over her eyelids and red lipstick. She went light on pink blush, to make her look as if she were blushing.

Her hair was half up, held by a gold scrungie, and her bangs brushed a little to the side.

Hermione turned around to look at Ginny.

She wore the blue outfit, Jasmine had and the little headband she wore. Ginny had light blue eye shadow to match her outfit and pink lipstick.

Hermione lifted her dress in the front to walk to the other side of the room where Ginny stood by the mirror.

"Do you think Harry'll like it?" Ginny asked.

"Of course." Hermione said.

"I know Seamus will love yours."

"Thanks."

It was 7:48, and they were about to leave.

"Do you have your wand?" Ginny asked.

"No, where would I put it?" Hermione asked.

"You're right," Ginny said putting her wand down.

Together the girls got on the 'escalator' to go down.

Hermione was holding up the front of her dress, showing glittering gold shoes on her feet.

They got to the bottom and made their way across the Common Room passing Draco Malfoy who said on his couch.

"Malfoy, why are you still sitting on the couch?"

"Waiting for the dance, what else, Granger?" Draco asked, cold gray eyes looking at her.

"Well, its going to start soon."

"I know that."

"Okay.." Hermione said, her and Ginny going on the 'elevator'.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

A/N- Short, because I like 18, and you know.. lol 2 pages 356 words.

HuGz

Samara Potter


	18. Leave

A/N- Okay. I'd like to thank the reviewers for giving me choices, and one which I think I partly used, with an idea my friend, Merceda, came up with.. Get ready for some sappy, overdramatic characters. lol.

BTW, I kno this is random, but has anyone noticed, there are no boys on fanfic LOL!! I had a friend, and he stopped coming….

cottoncandy9128: Sorry, when you suggested the ball Idea I already started typing it.. lol.. LOL A LOLIPOP!!

Cold-eyes-for-you: Hehe thanks. Glad ya think its funny :-D

Applescm: Thanks!!

Anigen: Amasing.. thanks.. hehe.. :-D

The last chapter before this:

Hermione was holding up the front of her dress, showing glittering gold shoes on her feet.

They got to the bottom and made their way across the Common Room passing Draco Malfoy who said on his couch.

"Malfoy, why are you still sitting on the couch?"

"Waiting for the dance, what else, Granger?" Draco asked, cold gray eyes looking at her.

"Well, its going to start soon."

"I know that."

"Okay.." Hermione said, her and Ginny going on the 'elevator'.

Chapter 18: Leave

"Wow." Ginny gasped.

The decorations were amazing.

There were floating pumpkins that laugh whenever you pass them, snow falling from the ceiling, the tables were moved out the way, and replaced by small round tables outlining the room, and the tables had Goblet of Fire.

"You guys did good." Ginny said.

Hermione thanked her, smiling.

"I wonder where Harry is" Hermione said.

"Right here." Harry walked up them.

"You girls look great." He said.

"So do you." Hermione said.

"Thank you."

"I believe, you are my date." Someone said hugging Hermione from behind.

She turned around.

"Hello Seamus." Hermione said turning around to face him.

"Hello Hermione."

"You look great." Hermione said looking at his costume.

"And do you." Seamus said.

(http:www.twinkle.com.hk/intposter/poster/e0613.jpg)

"Hermione, you guys did a nice job with the decorations."

"I know." Hermione said in a joking way.

"You're too much." Harry responded.

The Weird Sisters went on a stage that was set at the back of the room.

People started screaming.

"Oh my gosh!!"

"Do you believe it?"

"Who got them?"

"IT'S THE WEIRD SISTERS!!!!!!!!!!"

"We'd like to thank Draco Malfoy for inviting us to this event." One of the girls said, and went back with the rest. They began to perform.

Draco appeared through the doors in a.. well it was weird.. it was a costume in a way.

Draco was wearing baggy jeans, a white long T-shirt, and a blue cap backwards.

Hermione began to laugh. Hard.

"He's a.. a.. a.. a MUGGLE!!" Hermione laughed.

Everyone looked at him.

"It.. was.. a.. _dare._" He said annoyed.

People looked away and went back to what they were doing.

"I guess Malfoy found his Gryffindor pride?" Ron said walking up the group with Lavender.

"Hey Ron. Aw you guys look nice." Hermione said.

The two were dressed like the Prince and Sleeping Beauty.

"Anyone up to dancing?" Hermione asked.

Everyone answered a yes and they went to the dance floor.

_La la la la la..._

_Hey mama _

_This that shit that make you groove mama _

_Get on the floor and move your booty mama _

_We the Blast Masters blastin' up the jamma   
_

_REWIND _

_Cutie, cutie, make sure you move your booty _

_Shake that thing, like in, the City of Sin and, _

_Hey shorty, I know you wanna party and _

_The way your body look it make me really feel naughty _

_Cutie, cutie, make sure you move your booty _

_Shake that thing, and now, the City of Sin and, _

_Hey shorty, I know you wanna party and _

_The way your body look it make me really feel naughty _

__

_I got a naughty, naughty style _

_and a naughty, naughty crew _

_But I everything I do, _

_I do just for you _

_I'm a little bit of old, and a bigger bit of new _

_The true peoples know that the Peas come through And never cease (NOOOOO)_

_ We never die no we never decease (NOOOOO) _

_We multiply like we mathmatice, _

_And then drop bombs like we in the Middle East (The bomb-bommas, the bass boom-drummers) _

_Now y'all know, who we are _

_Y'all know, we the stars _

_Steady rockin' hard on y'all's boulevards _

_And lookin' hard without body guards _

_I do, what I can _

_Double-U, L. I am And still I stand,_

_with still mic in hand _

_So come on mama, dance to the drumma _

_Hey mama _

_This that shit that make you groove mama _

_Get on the floor and move your booty mama _

_We the Blast Masters blastin' up the jamma _

_So shake your bumbumma c'mon now mama _

_This that shit that make you groove mama _

_Get on the floor and move your booty mama _

_We the Blast Masters blastin' up the jamma _

_So shake your bumbumma c'mon now _

_La la la la la _

_We the big town-stompas and big sound-pumpas, _

_The beat bump-bumps all in your trunk-trunkas, _

_The girlies in the club got the plump-lump-lumpas, _

_And when I'm makin' love then my hip hump-humps, _

_And never quits (NOOOOO) _

_No need to carry nine millimeter clips (NOOOO) _

_Don't wanna squeeze trigger Just wanna squeeze (lubba-lubba) _

_'Cause we the show-stoppers _

_And the Chief-rockas, #1 chief-rockas _

_Now y'all know, _

_who we are Y'all know, _

_we the stars _

_Steady rockin' hard on y'all's boulevards _

_How we rockin' it girl? _

_Without body guards _

_She be, Fergie _

_From the crew, __B.E.P. _

_C'mon take heed, as we take the lead _

_So come on papa, dance to the drumma _

_Hey mama _

_This that shit that make you groove mama _

_Get on the floor and move your booty mama _

_We the Blast Masters blastin' up the jamma _

_(NOOOOO NOOOO) _

_Cutie, cutie, make sure you move your booty _

_Shake that thing ,and now, the City of Sin and, _

_Hey shorty, I know you wanna party and _

_The way your body look it make me really feel naughty_

Cutie Cutie Make sure you move your booty,

Shake that thing in like the City of Sin and,

No fakin' I know you see me shakin',

And the way I break it down I got the whole earth quakin'

Off the Richter, off the Richter, off the Richter, off the Richter, off the Richter, off the Richter,

Steady are your ready?

Hey mama This that shit that make you groove mama Get on the floor and move your booty mama 

We the Blast Masters blastin' up the jamma

La La La La La..

"Wow, that was a long song.." Seamus said.

"Yeah." Hermione said.

They went over to the drink table, and got two pumpkin juices.

Ginny ran over to Hermione.

"Hermione, what are you doing, come back to the dance floor, their going to play another song."

"I will." Hermione said.

"You coming?" Hermione asked Seamus.

"I'll be there, I'll be right back." Seamus said, heading out of The Great Hall.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"Bathroom."

Ginny dragged Hermione to the dance floor and started speaking to her.

"Find someone to dance with."

"No, I'll wait for Seamus."

"Hermione, he might take a long time."

"I'll wait." She said as another song started playing.

I've been waiting all day for ya babe   
so won't you come sit and talk to me   
and tell me how we're gonna be together always   
hope you know that when it's late at night   
I hold on to my pillow tight   
I think 'bout how you promised me forever   
(I never thought that anyone) could make me feel this way   
(now that you're here boy, all I want) is just a chance to say

"He's taking a long time," Hermione said.

"Don't worry."

"I'm going to go look for him."

Hermione left the Great Hall to look through the hallways.  
  
_get out (leave) right now   
it's the end of you and me   
it's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone   
cause I know, about her (move)   
and I wonder (why)   
how I brought all the lies   
you said that you would treat me right   
but you were just a waste of time (waste of time)_   
  
Hermione turned the corner and saw Seamus there..

With someone else..

Not to mention they weren't just standing there.

They were kissing.

Hermione gasped, and ran.

Seamus pushed the girl, Melra away and looked behind.

He saw Hermione crying and running away.

"Hermione!" Seamus yelled.

He ran after her.

_tell me why you're looking so confused   
when I'm the one that didn't know the truth   
how could you ever be so cold?   
you go behind my back and call my friend   
boy you must've gone and bumped your head   
because you left her number on your phone _

"Hermione wait." Seamus said getting tired.'

Hermione, was still running.

She ran into The Great Hall where music was louder.

_(so now after all is said and done)   
maybe I'm the one to blame but   
(to think that you could be the one)   
well it didn't work out that way _

Seamus stopped in the hall.

She ran to fast and he didn't know where she ran to.  
  
_get out (leave) right now   
it's the end of you and me   
it's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone (you to be gone)   
cause I know, about her (move)   
and I wonder (why)   
how I bought all the lies (all the lies)   
you said that you would treat me right (you said that you)   
but you were just a waste of time (waste of time)_

There were doors leading toward the decorated garden outside from The Great Hall and Hermione went pass them.

She sat on one of the golden benches and cried.  
  
_I wanted you right here with me   
but I have no choice, you've got to leave   
because my heart is breaking   
with every word I'm saying,   
I gave up everything I had   
on something that just would not last   
but I refuse to cry   
no tears will fall from these eyes (ohh, ohh)   
  
get out   
  
get out (leave) right now   
it's the end of you and me (you and me)   
it's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone (you to be gone)   
cause I know, about her (move)   
and I wonder (why)   
how I brought all the lies (how did I …)   
you said that you would treat me right (you said that you)   
but you were just a waste of time (waste of time)_

Seamus leaned on the wall shaking his head.

"Just let me explain." He whispered to himself.

"Give me a chance to explain.." _get out (leave) right now   
it's the end of you and me (hey yeah)   
it's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone (you to be gone)   
cause I know, about her (move)   
and I wonder (why)   
how I bought all the lies   
you said that you would treat me right (treat me right)   
but you were just a waste of time (waste of time)   
  
get out (leave)   
(you and me)   
it's too late (too late) (you)   
  
about her (move) (why)   
  
you said that you would treat me right   
but you were just a waste of time(waste of time) (ohh) _

Hermione wiped her eyes as the song ended.

"How could he?" 

Hermione continued to cry.

Melra? I thought we were cool…. How could they betray me like this? Hermione thought.

"No.. its stupid to cry over." Hermione said.

"Its not." Someone said putting a hand on her shoulder.

Hermione turned around. "You've probably never cried Malfoy.. You don't know what I'm talking about." Hermione told him.

"I'm letting that go, since your upset." Draco said. "But it's never stupid to cry."

"You don't know the situation." Hermione said. "Why are you here?"

"I saw you running through the Great Hall crying and followed you here." Draco said. "What happened?" He sat down next to her.

"He…. He was cheating on me.."

"Finnegan?"

Hermione nodded and began to cry again.

Draco put his arm around her, and she leaned on his shoulder.

"Don't worry." Draco whispered.

"I can't. I really liked him. It's hard, you know, to like someone and find they like someone else."

"I know exactly what you mean." He sighed.

"Do you?" Hermione said critically. "Do you really know what its like to go out with someone and find they like someone else, and know they kissed them."

"Yes."

"I couldn't believe that." 

"Why not?"

"It would make us similar." Hermione said.

She waited a while, "Who was it, Draco?"

Draco smiled as he thought. "You."

Hermione blushed and looked into his eyes to see the unfamiliar gray, with a hint of blue. They were smiling down at her.

Hermione smiled and put her head back down on his shoulder.

Draco tilted her head up with his hand and kissed her.

This time she didn't pull away, but closed her eyes and responded.

Another song began to play..

There's a song that inside of my soul.

It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again.

I'm awake in the infinite cold,

but you sing to me over and over and over again.

So I lay my head back down,

And I lift my hands and pray

To be only yours

I pray to be only yours.

I know now you're my only hope.

Sing to me the song of the stars.

Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.

When it feels like my dreams are so far,

sing to me of the plans

that you have for me over again.

So I lay my head back down,

and I lift my hands and pray

to be only yours

I pray to be only yours.

I know now you're my only hope.

I give you my destiny.

I'm giving you all of me.

I want your symphony.

Singing in all that I am.

At the top of my lungs,

I'm giving it back.

So I lay my head back down,

and I lift my hands and

pray to be only yours

I pray to be only yours.

I pray to be only yours.

I know now you're my only hope.

Mmmmmmmm.

Mm.

Ooh.

A/N- Okay.. HELP!! I Need Ideas Next.. Okay, So Their Pretty Much Together.. Well, Now WHAT?? lol.. Of course hes gonna ask her out.. how? I tried to make the songs match the story.. so yeah.. did you like it? Did it turn out weird? What should come next? 9 pages, 2,418 words

HuGz

Samara Potter 


	19. Makes Me Ill

A/N- I didn't know what to do so I continued the dance. I NEED A BETA READER WHO COULD HELP A LITTLE WHEN IM STUCK!!!! HELPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!

Anigen: Thanks for the idea, check.

Linwe:The-ODD-kookiE: lol, thanks!!

Applescm: They aren't together yet!! LOL

Slips DeGrins: Thanks for the idea, check.

firehottie: Thankssssss

lady-sanctuary: Hehe, thanks. Rhymin cool!!

Sarah a: Yup!! Thanks.

XxAnimeLover14xX: Thank Youuuu

Storywritter10791: Thanksssssss.

Jazzii: Yupp!!!!!! KK!!!!!

Cold-eyes-for-you: Wow, noones used my name in a review before. LOL, Thanks…. And you're right!!

BACKKKKKKKKKKK

There's a song that inside of my soul.

It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again.

I'm awake in the infinite cold,

but you sing to me over and over and over again.

So I lay my head back down,

And I lift my hands and pray

To be only yours

I pray to be only yours.

I know now you're my only hope.

Sing to me the song of the stars.

Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.

When it feels like my dreams are so far,

sing to me of the plans

that you have for me over again.

So I lay my head back down,

and I lift my hands and pray

to be only yours

I pray to be only yours.

I know now you're my only hope.

I give you my destiny.

I'm giving you all of me.

I want your symphony.

Singing in all that I am.

At the top of my lungs,

I'm giving it back.

So I lay my head back down,

and I lift my hands and

pray to be only yours

I pray to be only yours.

I pray to be only yours.

I know now you're my only hope.

Mmmmmmmm.

Mm.

Ooh.

Chapter 19: "Makes Me Ill (To See You Give Love And Attention At His Will)"

Hermione rested her head on Draco's shoulder and he put his arm around her.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being here." Hermione said.

"Your welcome." He tilted her head up and kissed her.

"Ahem."

They broke away to look at the person who so rudely interrupted.

"Seamus." Hermione said surprised.

"I can't believe you."

"What?" Hermione said standing up.

"You didn't let me explain what happened, but you ran over here to kiss Malfoy?"

"What are you talking about?" Hermione said walking up to him so that they were inches apart. Seamus was 5'8" so he towered her, staring down at her. "That's not what happened. You lied to me."

"You didn't let me explain."

"Fine, explain now."

Seamus sighed.

"I went to the bathroom when Melra just came up to me and kissed me, I pulled away, turned around and saw you running away."

"So you let her kiss you till you heard me?"

"No Hermione-"

"What is it Seamus? What could possibly explain your actions?"

"I just told you- why can't you believe me?"

"You're stronger than her. You could have pushed her away."

"I did. But you know, I was shocked."

Hermione shook her head.

"Whatever."

Seamus put his hand on her shoulder.

"No, its not whatever, I want you to believe me."

"I can't." Hermione said.

Seamus waited a while.

"Does this mean we're breaking up?"

Hermione nodded and walked back to Draco.

Seamus watched her.

"If that's what you want.." He turned around and walked back to the Great Hall.

It worked. Cody thought going back to the Great Hall.

"So, do you want to go back to the hall for the rest of the dance?"

"Okay." Draco shrugged and got up.

Hermione took his hand and they walked back to the Great Hall.

Another song started to play, and they danced together..

_I was hanging with the fellas _

_Saw you with your new boyfriend, _

_it made me jealous _

_I was hoping that I'd never see you with him _

_But it's all good, 'cause I'm glad that I met him _

_Heh _

_'Cause now I know the competition's very slim to none _

_And I can tell by looking that he's not the one _

_He's not the type you said you liked _

_His style is whack, clothes are bad _

_Come on, girl, let him go I want you back _

"Seamus, what's going on?" Harry asked as the two boys stood at the side, watching Hermione and Draco dance together.

"What?" Seamus asked.

"Why is your girlfriend dancing with Malfoy?"

"She's not my girlfriend.."

_Call me a hater, if you want to _

_But I only hate on him 'cause I want you _

_You could say I'm trippin' if you feel like _

_But you without me ain't right _

_You can say I'm crazy, if you want to _

_That's true-- I'm crazy 'bout you _

_You could say I'm breakin' down inside_

_ 'Cause I can't see you with another guy _

__

"What??"

"She broke up with me."

"Why!!"

"She saw me kissing another girl."

_It makes me ill _

_To see you give _

_Love and attention at his will _

_And you can't imagine how it makes me feel _

_To see you with him _

_Oh, it makes me ill _

_To see you give Love and attention at his will _

_And you can't imagine how it makes me feel _

_To see you with him _

"Why would you do such a thing?" Harry asked.

"I didn't. she saw the wrong thing."

"What?"

"Melra went over to me when I left the Great Hall and kissed me.."

"You let her?"

"No."

"What are you going to do about this?"

"I don't know.. I still love her."

_Girl I know that we broke up _

_But that doesn't mean you should give the cold shoulder _

_'Cause you know that I truly do adore ya _

_And that other guy can't do nothin' for ya _

_Uh _

_See I can tell that you don't really love that guy _

_So there's no need for you to go and waste your time_

_ I think you know I love ya more _

_Girl you gotta let him go_

_ I want you so just give him the boot _

__

_Call me a hater, if you want to _

_But I only hate on him 'cause I want you _

_You can say I'm trippin' if you feel like _

_But you without me ain't right _

_You can say I'm crazy, _

_if you want to That's true-- I'm crazy 'bout you _

_You could say I'm breakin' down inside _

_'Cause I can't see you with another guy _

Seamus let a tear fall.

"I'm going to leave."

"Feel better." Harry said as Seamus went to the doors.

_It makes me ill _

_To see you give_

_ Love and attention at his will _

_And you can't imagine how it makes me feel _

_To see you with him _

_Oh, it makes me ill _

_To see you give Love and attention at his will _

_And you can't imagine how it makes me feel _

_To see you with him Ohhhhhhhh _

__

Seamus looked back at them. And he left.

_It makes me ill cause she used to be my girl _

_Used to be (my girl) Used to be my girl yeahhh It makes me ill (ooh) cause she used to be my girl (c'mon) _

_My girl _

_So baby come back to me (baaaaaby) _

_It makes me ill _

_To see you give _

_Love and attention at his will (at his will) _

_And you can't imagine how it makes me feel _

_To see you with him (when I see you with him) _

_Oh, it makes me ill (baby I'm jealous) _

_To see you give Love and attention at his will (at his will) _

_And you can't imagine how it makes me feel_

_ To see you with him_

Harry tried to keep himself from going after them.

_Oh it makes me ill _

_To see you give _

_Love and attention at his will _

_And you can't imagine how it makes me feel _

_To see you with him (you can't imagine how it makes me feel) _

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_ Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh _

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh _

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh _

_What!, We don, done it again! Meeerrrrrccyyyyy! oh! oh_

A slow song started to play.. Hermione put her arms around Draco's neck, and he put his around her waist.

Ron and Lavender had enough dancing; they had gone over to Harry to start talking to him.

_I'm always too late _

_I see the train leaving I'm always laughing _

_When it's not cool to smile I'm always aiming _

_But somehow keep missing _

_So how did u get here? _

_Something is wrong _

Hermione lay her head on Draco's chest, and they kept dancing.

_Where did I go right? _

_How did I get you? _

_How come all these blue sky is around me _

_And you found me _

_Where did I go right? _

_How did I get you? _

_I don't know how I did But somehow now I do _

"Do you notice something?" Harry asked.

"No.." Ron said.

"Look over there." Harry pointed to Hermione and Draco.

_I'm always driving forget where _

_I'm going should have turned left but_

_ I was singing some song and I, _

_I am arriving as everyone's leaving _

_but there you are waiting something is wrong _

Hermione and Draco kept dancing as Harry, Ron and Lavender continued talking. __

_Where did I go right? _

_How did I get you?_

_How come all this blue sky _

_Is around me and you found me _

_Where did I go right? _

_How did I get you _

_I don't know I did _

_but somehow now I do _

Hermione began to think, as she danced.

_Makes no sense to me _

_No way is it clear _

_But somehow you're standing here _

_Something gets to me _

_It's that nothing is wrong _

_Where did I go right?_

_ How did I get you?_

_ How come all this blue sky is around me_

_ and you found me _

_Where did I go right _

_How did I get you?_

_ I don't know how I did _

_but somehow now I do _

_Where did I go right (Where did I go right) _

_How did I get you (How did I get you) _

_how come all this blue sky is around me _

_and you found me _

_where did I go right (Where did I go right) _

_how did I get you (How did I get you)_

I don't know how I did

But somehow now I do

Somehow now I do

Yeah

Somehow now I do

The song ended and Hermione and Draco went over to sit at one of the tables.

"Hermione!!"

"Hello Ron."

Ron, Harry and Lavender went up to the couple sitting down.

"Don't Hello Ron, me." Ron said angrily.

"What's you're problem?"

"My problem? What's going on with you?"

Hermione looked at Ron confused.

"You got rid of Seamus, and you go to Malfoy?" Harry said.

"That little ferret of all." Ron said.

"Watch it, Weasley."

"Or what?" Ron asked.

"Do you want to try what we did before, Weasley?"

Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Or did we forget what happened in Hogsmeade."

"Is that a threat, Malfoy?"

"Who knows.. You started it."

"Okay.. stop, now Ron.. what is this about?" Hermione asked.

"Why did you drop Seamus like that?" Harry asked.

"He was kissing Melra."

"He told me the story. Why didn't you believe him?" Harry asked.

"It was ridiculous. How could I believe that?" Hermione said.

"Because its true.. Hermione, he loves you, he left the dance because of you."

"I don't believe that."

"You'll see Hermione…. I don't think he's mad, you probably are just going to make him prove my point more."

Hermione shook her head.

"I don't know what's going on."

"Its okay, Hermione." Lavender said.

"I think this is enough for one crazy night." Hermione said getting up to leave.

Draco went to follow her.

"Leave her alone." Harry said.

"No." Draco said walking past him.

"Malfoy I'm warning you. Stay away from her." Harry said, going back in front.

Harry and Draco glared for a while, before Draco shook his head and walked back to the Great Hall.

A/N- That chapter is so confusing to me, I didn't know how to turn everyone emotions.. I dun like it lol.. I cant tell if Hermione like Draco or not. I want them to like each other and Draco ask her out, but I dunno how!!

8 pages, 1,948 words.

HuGz

Samara Potter


	20. Confrontation

A/N- Okay…………………………. This chapter was half typed since last time I updated.. yeah, it took a month.. okay.. I'm getting really upset with this story, I don't like it anymore, I much prefer earlier chapters, and they were better. I'm thinking about not continuing with the story. I don't know what to come next.

Thanks for reviewing….

Cold-eyes-for-you: Heh, I like Ur idea.. but I don't understand it :-P.. and it should be confusing if she likes him or not.. She doesn't realize she does.

RelientKroxmysox721: lol, nice idea.

Cottoncandy9128: haha. Okay.

Pip08: Aww thanks.

XxAnimeLover14xX: lol kk.

Anigen: LOL!! noooooooooo!!

Befuzzled: Okay, thank you for comments. I'll try to lay off it.

Smrt cids: Really? Thanks!!

Lady-sanctuary: Hehe! Aw, thanks.

Meg: Hehe, thankssssssss.

Applescm: Yeah.. thanks.

Kole17: Hmm.. your oh no, is a good idea.. I LIKE IT!! WOW!! YOU GAVE ME AN IDEA!!

Flygurl66: hehe thanks. I dunno, I wanted to make it a long story..

NitenGale: Yep. Your right.

Marine star: Wow.. nice long review.. Okay. I understand about the holding back on Seamus, more to Draco.. kk. Thanks. Umm.. yeah I wanted drama in it. But Definitly Draco/Hermione.

Kara Black: Thankssssssss

Last Chapters Chapter:

Hermione shook her head.

"I don't know what's going on."

"Its okay, Hermione." Lavender said.

"I think this is enough for one crazy night." Hermione said getting up to leave.

Draco went to follow her.

"Leave her alone." Harry said.

"No." Draco said walking past him.

"Malfoy I'm warning you. Stay away from her." Harry said, going back in front.

Harry and Draco glared for a while, before Draco shook his head and walked back to the Great Hall.

Chapter 20: Confrontation

It was Sunday morning and Hermione was sitting on her couch in the Common Room drinking tea and reading a book.

"Hey, Hermione." Someone said.

Hermione looked behind her.

"Oh, Hi Draco." She turned back to read her book.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. How was the rest of the dance." Hermione putt her book on the table and looked at Draco as he went to his own couch.

"It was okay…. Could have been better if you were there."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks."

"It's weird talking across the room to you, come here." He said.

Hermione hesitated, but went to Draco's couch and sat down beside him.

"Can I talk to you about yesterday?"

"Okay.." Hermione said.

"Hermione, you know I already like you.. so I'm wondering.. after yesterday..whats going on? Do you like me at all?"

"Of course." Hermione said obviously.

"As more than a friend."

Hermione hesitated.

"I just broke up with my boyfriend yesterday.." She trailed off.

"I know, but.."

Hermione was silent.

She shrugged.

"I understand. What are you going to do about Seamus?"

"What?"

"Are you believing his story?"

"I don't know. But I do feel bad."

"Why?"

"Because of what Harry said. Nothing was said from Seamus, and me but he was kissing some other girl, (we were still going out), I ran away crying, and kissed you (but we were still going out), Seamus saw, and it was weird.. We both did the same thing, but I feel more guilty, especially if Seamus story is true."

"I see.."

"Talk to him." Draco said.

"No. I'm letting it go. I'm going to try to let it go."

Draco shrugged.

"So,you're just going to avoid the situation?"

"I don't know.."

Well at least we're friend's now.. Riiiiight.. Friends who kiss.. Hermione thought.

#$%&&%#$%&%$#$%&%$#$%&#$%&&%$#$%&&%$#

"Let's go find Hermione." Harry said as him and Ron left the Common Room.

"Wait."

The two friends turned around and saw Cody running to them.

"Hi Cody."

"Why do you guys want to find Hermione?" Cody asked.

"We need to talk to her about Seamus and Malfoy…. Err, you're brother."

"Don't. She's fine."

"What?" Harry asked.

"She broke up with Seamus, can you leave it at that?" Cody said.

"No, Seamus is upset about that, you know." Harry said.

"And she is _not_ ending up with Malfoy." Ron said.

"Why? Clearly, it seems Draco likes her." Cody said.

"Yeah right." Ron said.

"Look, you need to back off, let Hermione do what she wants, she doesn't need you coaching her."

"And what do you do? Speak for her? You don't know her as long as we have." Ron said.

"I haven't known her as long as you have, but I can read her."

"What does that mean." Ron said.

"Maybe she likes Draco."

"Maybe not." Harry said.

"Then why did they kiss?" Cody questioned.

"Your brother probably did something." Ron told him.

"Excuse me. Draco doesn't need to manipulate her. Seamus did something wrong and Draco comforted her. What's wrong with that." Cody said.

"Seamus didn't do anything, some girl kissed him." Harry said.

"A likely story." Cody said.

"Look Malfoy Junior, we don't need you to tell us what to do. Mind yours." Ron said as they started to leave the Common Room.

"Leave them alone." Cody yelled.

"How about not." Ron said as he and Harry left the Common Room.

What the hell. Cody thought._ Why can't they just leave them be? Don't tell me I'm __going to have to do something to Harry and Ron.._

Wait.. should I?

No.. that would be evil, even Draco wouldn't do something like that.

Well.. It's not like I'm Draco or anything….

Cody entered the library.

So, what can I do?

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hermione was strolling through the hallway, about to enter the Great Hall for lunch when someone else passed her.

Hermione looked up.

She gave the girl an evil look and turned to go back to her Common Room.

"Hermione!" The girl said.

Hermione just kept walking.

"Hermione wait." The girl ran up to her.

"What do you want Melra?"

"I want to know what's up with you.."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Look, just because Seamus pretended to like you, and really wants me.. doesn't mean you should get all jealous like this."

"What?" Hermione yelled.

"Besides, why would you think he'd like something like you? Clearly Ravenclaws are his type. Especially me."

"Okay.. Seamus might have been caught kissing you, but it doesn't mean he pretended to like me."

"What the hell is wrong with you? Take yourself out of da Nile."

"That is so old.." Hermione mumbled.

"Seamus wants me, not you. I've been told so."

"What?" Hermione said confused.

"Someone told me that he liked me the whole time.. not you. Clear enough?" Melra asked.

"And who exactly told you this information?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Melra flipped her hair and began to walk back to the Great Hall, her heels clicking along.

"Fuck you." Hermione yelled and ran up to her Common Room.

A/N: Yeah.. okay, I have nowhere to go.. so, whacha think? Shall I not update the story?

8 Pages, 1,132 Words..

HuGz

Samara Potter


End file.
